He's Changed
by Emma13
Summary: Final Chapter up!!! An event changes Draco's perspective on things. A brunette notices..romance ensues. People are upset. Humor...characters old and new. ENJOY!!!!!! STATUS: COMPLETE!! *cries* My first fan fic finally over!! Does anyone have a tissue??
1. Chp 1: Hogwarts Express Part 1

The Real Me  
  
Description: A playful romp in the snow changes Draco's perspective on things. A Choice. THE choice that will change his and their lives forever. A Draco/Hermione story.  
  
Rating: PG-13 Rating is for language and descriptive kissing scenes. (Probably no S-E-X but I will not describe it but either end the chapter tehre or change to another person.  
  
Author's Note: This story is going to show a WHOLE new side of Draco Malfoy that we have NEVER seen before. If you are a crazy person and love Malfoy as his super snobby bad-ass evil self. Than this is NOT the fic for you. This will be Draco/Hermione with a baackground Harry/Ginny "becoming a couple" kinda thing. Ron probably won't be in the dark for long. I will most likely pair him with Lavender out of pit later. There will also be a bit of Neville/Parvati but nothing major that will really affect the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter, as another author on Fan Fic mentioned in her disclaimer, If I did things would be different and HERMIONE AND DRACO would be free to love each other!!!! So anyway, please don't sue me, I have no money and I am merely writing this to satisfy all the Herm/Draco lovers out there!! So basically the characters are JKR and not mine.  
  
Okay! Enough ranting!!! On with the story!!! Don't forget to review! Any feedback is great feedback!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione Granger sighed and breathed in the smell of King's Cross station. "Ahh," she said as she scritched Crookshanks lovingly behind the ear, "Isn't it great to be going back to school again?"  
  
Her mother looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Oh sweetie! I ahte sending you back there with the Dark Lord's return and everything!" She pulled her daughter into a crushing hug.  
  
Hermione heard a snort from behind her. A cold sneering voice immediatly followed, conmfirming her earlier assumption to who it was. "Awww would y'a look at that? The mudblood and her muggle mother having a tearful farewell! Aww," he said pretending to wipe away the tears, "It makes me want to RETCH!" He cackled as he proceeded to walk straight through the wall between Platform's 9 and 10.  
  
"Draling, who was that handsome boy? And what on earth did he call you????" Her mother asked, concern etched all over her face.  
  
"Don't worry about him or anything mum. I love you!!" With that she gave her mother a quick pec on the cheek and walked casually through the barrier to platform 9 3/4.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The moment Hermione walked through the wall she stepped into the red haired 17 year olds as they were walking past. "What the hell do you think your doing walking this close to the barrier you stupid ignorant buffoons!!" She cried pulling herself off the ground from where she had fallen.  
  
"Urgh, Hermione!" Shouted George from his vantage point on the cold concrete, "Want are trying to do? Kill me?"  
  
She hugged the Weasley twins as soon as she'd realized who she'd bumbed into rightinside the barrier. "What are you trying to do Hermione?" joked Fred as he held his ear, "Trying to harm my virgin ears with you foul language?" (A/N: I forgot to mention that as this is Hermione's 5th year, The twin's are back for their 7th and final year at Hogwarts)  
  
"Oh gosh I'm sorry Fred, George!! I didn't mean to hurt you!! Are you two ok??" She asked, turning red in the face from her earlier comments.  
  
"Of couse they're alright Mione!" Cried Ginny Weasley as she rushed forward to hug her friend. "They were just trying to be ignorant Knumbskulls! Weren't you guys??"  
  
"We are not knumbskulls! You little wench!" Cried the twin voices of Fred and George. Their youngest sibling shrieked as 4 hands reached out chasing after her trying to tickle her.  
  
"Oy, lay off her guys!" Yelled a handsome blackhaired boy.  
  
"Excuse me handsome fellow," Hermione said teasingly, " Have you seen a scrawny little messy haired boy with broken glasses and green eyes? You look like him but you're too talle and good looking."  
  
"Mione," Harry blushed at her comment. He knew it meant nothing but friendship from her, but it felt nice to here someone say something nice about him after the torment he had endured from Dudley and his cronies throughout the summer.  
  
A tall red head came over, "Hey guys, Umm we'd better go the train is about to leave."  
  
"Argh! Ron you're right!!" Cried Hermione as she glanced at the train noticing that the engines were running. She quickly unloaded her trolley into the compartment and attempted to drag 4 red heads and a black haired boy onto the train before they were all left behind.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy gazed out the window of his compartment at the four Weasley siblings, their parents, Potter, and Granger. He sighed as he watched them joking around and having fun. He wished that he could have been one of them...  
  
WHAT?!?! Did I Draco MALFOY just wish that I was having fun with Potty, the Weasels and the Mudblood?? I must be going off my rocker!  
  
He saw Hermione look towards the train, a sudden look of realization cross her face. He chuckled as he saw her trying to drag the 5 others onto the train.  
  
He was depressed. His cronie weren't going to be at Hogwarts this year. They had failed last year and their parents decided that they should go to Durmstrang anyway. Being that Karkaroff was a death eater, they assumed that Crabbe and Goyle would get a better education there. He was glad that his father didn't feel that way. Krum went to Durmstrang, and Draco didn't want to be assosiated with that stupid seeker. Even though Draco himself was Seeker for their own team.  
  
It was only when he heard the door the his compartment open and the laughing voices of Haary, Ron and Hermione did he realize he was in their normal compartment.  
  
Ron looked venomous, " Get out of our compartment Malfoy! Before you get a repeat experience of ur last train journey!"  
  
Malfoy smirked at them. "Cant you find another compartment," he said with a cool tone in his voice.  
  
Hermione sighed, "There are no other availiable compartments you ferret."  
  
Harry, who had been silent during this, was the first to notice what was missing. "Malfoy, where are you lugs, Crabbe and Goyle?"  
  
Draco sneered, "Their parents seemed to think that they would do better at Durmstrang. Not that I care. There are many other people that would jump at the chance to be in my inner circle."  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged looks of triumph, "So its only you Malfoy? Your cronies won't be around anymore?! Ha! Well then there is no one to help you defend this compartment! Get out!! Or we will turn you into a ferret, the real Moody taught us how throughout the summer!" Harry said with a glint in his eye.  
  
Hermione looked disgusted at this apparent display of macho behavior. "Oh shut up!" She cried, "Let's just share the compartment. It's not like there would be any space anywhere else for Malfoy if he went somewhere else!"  
  
Her outburst shocked them all. Most of all Ron. "W-w-w-what?!?!" He sputtered.  
  
Harry look shocked, "Well," He said, "Come on Ron I think Dean and Shamus have some room left in their compartment."  
  
And with that they left Malfoy and his new defender alone.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione with a starnge look in his eye. She merely sank into the opposite window seat and styared out the window. Already lost in her own thoughts.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ugh, she thought to herself, why did I come to Malfoy's defense? It's not like he's ever done anything for me! I mean, he's always calling me mudblood and insulting me...but...I dunno... he seems... different without people around.  
  
She looked at Draco and saw that he was staring intently at her. God! She thought, why does he have to be so handsome!!  
  
She looked deep into his gray like eyes. She saw something different in them.. something almost like he was lonely. She broke their gaze witha shake of her head. Lonely? MALFOY?  
  
Well, it was true that he no longer had Crabbe and Goyle at his side 24/7 but, there was always the other Slytherins. Like he said, they would probably jump at the chance to become part of Malfoy's gang.  
  
This was going to take some consideration....  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: So? How was my fic? This is kinda my first one. I know I have another one but I am not goijng to continue that one because try as I may I have major writer's block on that one. This one however seems to be writing itself. If I get some positive feedback I will continue the story. I hope you all like it. I am trying hard.! Hope you enjoyed it!! 


	2. Chp 2: Hogwarts Express Part 2

The Real Me  
  
Description: A playful romp in the snow changes Draco's perspective on things. A Choice. THE choice that will change his and their lives forever. A Draco/Hermione story.  
  
Rating: PG-13 Rating is for language and descriptive kissing scenes. (Probably no S-E-X but I will not describe it but either end the chapter there change to another person.  
  
Author's Note: I would like to thank some very special reviewers. I hope you all will be loyal to this fic. *sniff* You were my very first 5 reviewers and I thank you from the bottom of my little heart. Any suggestions would be nice. And I need 2 things: Someone to please explain what a Beta Reader is and if I you think I need one, you can volunteer. My email addy is in my profile, but here it is again: angel_girl248@hotmail.com .  
  
Oops! I got off track here are the five special people I wish to thank! TomFeltonLover4Eva~ Thank you thankyou!! You were my first reviewer!! Thanks thanks thanks!! couch-potatoe~ Thanks 4 reviewing! Glad ya like it! EmiV~ Yeah I'm a suck for Draco/Hermione too. Rebecca~ Glad you liked it!! mafylover~ Sorry bout the mistakes. If you wanna correct them and email me the corrected copy you can. See? This is why I need whatever a Beta Reader is! Okay! Now without any more ado whatsoever.....oh yeah, my name is Emma btw.!! *sees everyone galring at her telling her to continue* Okay Okay!!! Here's Chapter 2!! Shhesh!!! Luv Emma Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express Part 2 (A/N: I forgot to title the first one, it is part 1)  
  
Draco was watching Hermione, her gaze was focused out the window at the ever changings scenery of the British countryside.  
  
Why is she sitting here? He thought to himself. I would have thought she would have raced off with Potty and the Weasel.  
  
Maybe she's only sitting here because she feels--"Anything off the trolley dears?" His thought was cut short when the kindly witch came by with the treat trolley.  
  
"Umm, sure." He heard Hermione reply. "I'll have a Twix--oh right ...only wizard candy. Umm... I'lll have some Pumpkin Pasties, 3 Chocolate frogs and A box of Bertie Botts please."  
  
The woman smiled and handed her the things that she requested. "That'll be 5 sickles dear." She dug through her pockets, her facial expression changing by the second.  
  
"My money pouch!!! It's gone!! I must have forgotten it at home!" She said with a panicked expression. The witch gave her a sympathetic smile as she went to hand back the items.  
  
Draco had no idea what came overe him but he suddenly found himself saying, "Don't worry about it Hermione, I've got it," He inwardly smiled at her shocked expression. "Here you go, and add I couple more frogs, some cauldron cakes, and another pack of Berties Beans." He grinned at the witch as he handed her a handful of sickles for the lot.  
  
As the witch pushed the trolley past, Draco shut the door. "Thanks you Malfoy, I'll repay you... I'll have my mum owl me my coin purse...." He cut her off, "Don't worry about it Granger. It's just a couple of Sickles." He grinned at her expression of wonder as she stared at him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Did Malfoy just do what I thought he did??? Did he just offer to pay for me of his own free will?!? And...wait a second HOLD THE PHONE!! Did he call me HERMIONE JUST NOW?!?!? Oh my god! Wait, she thought hurriedly, it could have just been a momentairy lapse of judgement.... But still... Oh god!! What is with Draco......Malfoy!! Not Draco Malfoy Malfoy Malfoy!!! She repeated it over and over. But she couldn't get over that she had refered to him as Draco.  
  
What is with me?!?! She thought desperatly.  
  
What is with him???  
  
Oh god!! Why is everything changing with Malfoy.... It can't JUST be about Crabbe and Goyle leaving Hogwarts can it? Maybe something more happened to him over the summer.....  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco smiled at Hermione. He knew she wouldn't see it.. but he still did it. He could almost tell exactly what she was thinking. He knew that shewas thinking about him. And what he had just done.  
  
He still couldn't understand it himself. I mean why did he, Draco Malfoy pay for mudblood Grangers food.  
  
He winced inwardly at using the term mudblood. I can't believe this! He thought to himself... Me no longer wanting to refer to Granger as Mudblood?! Maybe what happened this summer really did affect me....  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hahahaha!! I am evil!! Pure Pure evil!!! *Sticks her tounge out* Heehee!! I ended right when it was getting good didn't I!! *considers being more evil.* Maybe I should wait until I get back from my mini vaca to my aunts cottage to write more? Hmm....  
  
Heehee Evil me.... wait and see!! I may write more as we speak.. I will probably write ONE more chapter today and post it.. But who knows what'll Happen!! Oh well enjoy this one and don't forget to Read and Review!!!  
  
~*~ Emma ~*~ 


	3. Chp 3: Flash Forward

The Real Me  
  
Description: A playful romp in the snow changes Draco's perspective on things. A Choice. THE choice that will change his and their lives forever. A Draco/Hermione story.  
  
Rating: PG-13 Rating is for language and descriptive kissing scenes. (Probably no S-E-X but I will not describe it but either end the chapter there change to another person.  
  
Author's Note: Hey I decided not to be evil and write one more chapter before I go off to the cottage. But I never said I would continue about Draco's summer experience. =D  
  
I thought about not posting this because I got NO new reviews... although I only posted the last one a little over 2 hours or so ago.\  
  
So enjoy and review review review!!  
  
Oops.... I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter... Oh well here it is now:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own squat!  
  
Chapter 3: Flash Forward  
  
***It is now 3 months into the school year, it is the middle of November***  
  
Hermione smiled as she looked around her room. Aah, she sighed, No Parvati or Lavender making noise. I am sooo glad that I was made prefect, meaning that I got to share my own personal room with no one!!  
  
She grinned as she pulled her favourite school robe around her shoulders. She scritched Crookshanks under the chin and headed down to the common room.  
  
As she walked down the final spirl in her descent on the Griffindor common room she was blasted with whoops of glee from her housemates.  
  
"No classes today!!" Shrieked a gleeful Fred as he pulled her into the throng of chattering Griffindors.  
  
"What?!" She cried in confusion, "Why have classes been canceled??"  
  
"Sheesh Mione," a red-headed 4th year said rolling her eyes, "Don't you look outside at all in the morning?" Ginny pulled her to the window out pointed outside. Hermione's eyes were met with the picturesque view of the Hogwarts grounds in all it's snowy glory.  
  
"The school got so much snow last night that all the teachers had to call of classes so that they could help clear all the passagways outside!" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I heard that it snowed so hard that snow started falling from the bewitched sky in the Great Hall!!" Harry said with a playful grin on his face.  
  
"Mister Harry Potter is right!" Squeaked the tiny voice of Dobby the house elf. A hoard of House Eleves were streaming into the Common room carryings trays full of breakfast and silverware. "Mister Harry Potter sir, there was too much snow in the Great Hall for the students to be able to get in."  
  
The students grinned and thanked the eleves as they finished their breakfasts and headed out the door.  
  
George grinned and asked Alicia, Katie, Fred, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione to follow him and to bring their winter cloaks.  
  
The girls grinned, already suspecting that a snow ball fight was soon to come. They said that they would meet them on the grounds in mere moments after they had retrieved their things.  
  
With that the girls dashed upstairs.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Slytherin common room was in a similar state. But Draco had no intrest in it.  
  
He thanked the house elf that had been serving him and kindly declined the offer of seconds. He slipped upsatirs to his room (having also been made prefect he got his own room too.) toget his winter cloak and scarf.  
  
He decided to go for a walk in this beautiful winter wonderland.  
  
He thought about many things as he walked through the corridors leading outside.  
  
The main thing on his mind was his summer... he was still the same Draco despite everything but what happened at the end of the 4th year changed his perspective slightly. Why should innocent's die because some evil man said they should.  
  
Sure his father wanted him to become a Death Eater... but he wasn't sure that that was what he wanted anymore.  
  
Why......that was the word rolling around in his head as he stepped outside into the snowy paradise. It was still snowing softly. Everything was perfect.  
  
The sound of giggling girls made him turn around. His eyes were met with four girls with Gryffindor scarfs walking down the steps. He watched which way they were headed and he saw that it was directly towards 4 similairily clad males.  
  
By the looks of it, it was Hermione, Ginny, Alicia, Katie, George, Harry, Ron, and Fred. He smiled slightly when he saw that the boys were trying to hide the pile of pre made snowballs behind their backs.  
  
As the girls drew closer the cheeky grins on the boys faces became apparent. Before the females had a chance to grab some snow they had been pelted in their chests with snowballs.  
  
Their shreiks of rage brought a grin to his face. He sat down and watched as the battle raged on.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione shreiked with rage and amusment as Fred through a snowball at her. "I'll get you Weasley," she cried as she through a snow ball at his retreating back.  
  
She went to chase him with another snowball when a twin head of read hair through a snowball at her head. He cackled as he ran of to plot more mischeif with the boys.  
  
The girls also regrouped and formulated a plan. "Alright ladies, we wanna send them home crying to their mommies! Or in this case, Mrs. Weasley." She said remembering that Harry's mother was dead.  
  
"Yeah!" Screeched Ginny. She blushed, realizing how loudly she had yelled. "Sorry."  
  
Alicia and Katie both screamed at the same time, "Let's kill 'em!!"  
  
"Now hold up.." Her voice trailed off as she glanced up at the school and saw Draco Malfoy gazing at their group with a wistful look in his eyes.  
  
Has he really changed that much? She though to herself. To want to play with a bunch of Gryffindors?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco's mind was elsewhere as he stared at Hermione's group of girls.  
  
He was thinking about why the Death Eaters would follow someone so bent on killing and torturing that he would torture them and their families just to get what they wanted.  
  
"Hey Malfoy we need your help!" He looked up surprised to see.....  
  
~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Don't cha just love cliffhanger endings???  
  
Well I'l be back (let's see...it's Saturday night...) Sometime on Wednesday the 14th.  
  
*Cackles evily* This is what you get for not reviewing!! Oh... I may be kind and get up early tomorrow and write another chapter... If I get at least 5 more reviews!! Nighty Night!! 


	4. Chp 4: Frosty Fun/Why Me?

The Real Me  
  
Description: A playful romp in the snow changes Draco's perspective on things. A Choice. THE choice that will change his and their lives forever. A Draco/Hermione story.  
  
Rating: PG-13 Rating is for language and descriptive kissing scenes. (Probably no S-E-X but I will not describe it but either end the chapter there change to another person.  
  
A/n: Hi!! Did ya miss me??? *grins* I'm back so y'all can relax. I would like to start out by saying THANKS!! When I got back I expected to have maybe one or two new reviews but instead I have 14 brand new reviews!!! I am honoured!! So I am going to thank everyone individually. (I am not going to do this EVERY time, only when someone flames, or asks about something. Like I mean I won't write individ, comments, I will always mention ur name somewhere!)  
  
Ok, here we go...  
  
HermioneJayne: I'm glad you like the fic, Herm/Draco is the best huh?  
  
Abigail: I hope that this is up to snuff!  
  
Gracie: *Grins* Here's the next chappie for ya!!  
  
Rebecca: Yeah I liked writing that scene, *grins evilly Cliff-hangers are fun!! But since I experience them when I read other peoples stuff, I will try to write as quick as possible!  
  
Silver: Sorry, I didn't write when I woke up, my mum made me leave the house @ 8 am!! Gasp. Really glad you like the fic though! ^_^  
  
Sucker For Romance: Here you go!!  
  
Deadredsocks: 1-2-3 and here she is!!  
  
Why Me: Do what oh...the cliff-hanger?? *cackles*  
  
DracosGal13: Here it is!! Quick enough?? *Pant Pant*  
  
Kalariah: Lonely Draco is nice huh?  
  
Dobbie-Luvs-Sweeties: Here it is!!  
  
Note to EmiV if she is reading: Continue ur Herm/Drac Fic!!! I need more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...boo hoo.  
  
Chapter 4: Frosty Fun or Why Me?  
  
Last Time.....  
  
Draco looked up surprised to see....  
  
~*~*~  
  
(A/N: I had a hard time deciding who to do... Hope this is okay..)  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione said impatiently, "Did you hear me at all. Since you look so lonely we girls thought that you might help us cream the guys over there."  
  
Draco looked beyond Hermione to see Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Ginny Weasley standing just behind Hermione. He could see Potter and the 3 Weasley brothers huddled together plotting something.  
  
"Why me?" Draco inquired, a look of pure confusion on his face.  
  
"Malfoy," Ginny said, stepping towards them, "You seem to have changed this year, I'm not sure if it's permanent, but it's a nice change to see in a Slytherin. Especially so soon after the Dark Lord's return, and with your Father being so...well..."  
  
Her voice trailed off, but he knew what she meant. His father had been the one who had practically killed Ginny Weasley in her first year by giving her Tom Riddle's diary.  
  
"Yeah," Katie said grinning, "The guys'd never expect that we would try to solicit you into helping us in our attack against them. Your a perfect weapon!"  
  
"C'mon Malfoy!" Pleaded Hermione, "They're bigger than us measly girls!" She said pretending to pout, "Please help us poor pathetic girls?"  
  
With that statement she earned smacks and a chorus of hey's from the other three. Draco grinned, "Sure," He said as he got up from his perch on the side of the steps, "It'll be fun!"  
  
The girls grinned at each other and enveloped Draco into a huddle as the 5 of them plotted revenge on the boys.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry looked over to the girls' huddle over at the main steps.  
  
"Okay guys," He heard George say, "We must cream these pathetic women or we are no more women than they are!"  
  
Harry smiled at this statement, all the while his attention fixed upon Ginny Weasley. He could see her long red hair escaping from her protective scarf.  
  
He saw her turn around and they're eyes locked. Ginny blushed and turned away. Harry could feel his cheeks heating up as well. He turned away and saw Ron looking at him strangely.  
  
Harry desperately hoped that Ron hadn't seen him just now. He was startled when Ron suddenly turned his attention to an approaching figure cloaked in black.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione and the other girls crept quietly along the side of the building behind the boys' grouping. Hermione's plan seemed to be working. Draco was a perfect distraction for them.  
  
Draco would go up and talk to them, averting their attention from them, giving them a chance to sneak up behind them and pelt them with a barrage of snowballs.  
  
She could hear their conversation as clear as a bell.  
  
"Hello boys!" Draco said cheerfully, "Plotting revenge on a lovely group of Gryffindor females I presume?"  
  
"Sod off Malfoy!" Snarled Ron.  
  
"Relax Weasley, I was merely approaching you fine gentlemen in hopes that I might aid you in defeating those of the finer sex."  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other confused. Hermione stifled a giggle. She could hear the others doing the same. She caught Draco's eye and winked.  
  
They raised their arms, snowballs in hand and released the cold wet sphere's of ice.  
  
One by one they hit their marks, the girls constantly throwing more and more before the males had a chance to retaliate. Draco even joined in the fun. Soon they're world was filled with clouds of snow coming at them from every direction. Laughter could be heard from all parties involved.  
  
Hermione smiled as she saw Draco get pelted with a snowball by Ginny. She giggled as she saw Ginny shriek as he came after her with a huge fist of snow. She sighed and threw her handful of snow at Draco's retreating back to get his attention away from chasing Ginny.  
  
She herself shrieked and ran away as she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes as he came after her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco was running after Ginny when he felt something cold hit his back, he whipped around to see Hermione grinning at him and then running off towards the trees.  
  
He grinned and ran after her. Not knowing what was going to happen when he caught up to her but joyfully aware that they weren't going to be followed by anyone.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry barely noticed when Hermione ran off with Draco hot in pursuit. He was more interested in getting back at Ginny.  
  
Ginny saw Harry coming and fled towards the part of the trees opposite to where Hermione and Draco had gone only moments before.  
  
Once they where in the enclosure of the trees Harry was able to catch up to Ginny. He quickly tackled her to the ground.  
  
She was twisting and giggling in his arms. Suddenly their eyes met. And she stopped moving. Her softly brought his lips to hers and he kissed her.  
  
She was surprised but not displeased by this sudden shower of emotion. She returned the kiss with enthusiasm and much emotion.  
  
Harry assumed from her willingness to continue that it would be all right to go a bit further. He opened his mouth slightly and slipped his tongue out ever so slightly and brought it across her soft lips.  
  
She responded enthusiastically by parting her lips to allow his tongue to enter. She sighed when they parted for air.  
  
He smiled sheepishly. He lay there with there in his arms as they grinned at each other. Ginny slid her arms around his neck softly and pulled him down for more.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione stopped gasping for breath, she heard Draco jog up equally winded. She grinned at him.  
  
"So that was fun huh?" She said as she sat down against the trunk of a maple tree.  
  
"Uhh, yeah," He said, unable to keep the happiness from his voice. "Listen Hermione I--"  
  
"Did you just call me Hermione?" She interrupted turning to face him.  
  
He sat down next to her. "Yeah, is that not ok?" When she nodded he smiled widly at her. "Hermione," she grinned as he said her name, "Thank you for letting me join in. I had a lot of fun."  
  
"Oh it was nothing Draco," She grinned inwardly as he saw his grin widen when she said his first name, "You looked really lonely, and I thought that maybe ... you could use some fun. I never see you doing anything like this with your house mates... I guess they don't know how to have fun huh?"  
  
Draco snorted at this, "Yeah, they know diddly squat when it comes to being nice to people, having fun, and just enjoying each other's company. All they seem to want to do is argue over who's parent is the best Death Eater."  
  
Hermione's smile faded, she turned away, "I'm sure you must join right in with them huh? Proud that your father is a Death Eater Draco?"  
  
What?!? He thought outraged. He turned her towards him so that they could see eye to eye, he brought her face close to his and pulled her into a gentle kiss. When they broke apart he said, "Would someone who was proud that their father was a Death Eater kiss the muggle born that he was in love with?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: There you go. I think this may be my longest chapter yet! Any ways hope ya liked it!! Enjoy and please review!! 


	5. Chp 5: Shocking Revelations

The Real Me  
  
Description: A playful romp in the snow changes Draco's perspective on things. A Choice. THE choice that will change his and their lives forever. A Draco/Hermione story.  
  
Rating: PG-13 Rating is for language and descriptive kissing scenes. (Probably no S-E-X but I will not describe it but either end the chapter there change to another person. A/N: Hiya!! So how long has it been now??? Since Thursday?? And today's what...Sunday??? *grins* I am kinda evil aren't I?  
  
So anyway, this comp I am using now is perfect cause I only have to hit enter once for it to go to the perfect position. It still doesn't have Spell Check. But the only other glitch is that it makes a weird crackle sound when I hit the Caps Lock key.  
  
Anyway I have agonized long and hard over what I should do with this chapter and where I should go with it. And I have finally decided that I should take it out for a movie and a lovely dinner at Swiss Chalet. (For all you un-Canadian Folks that is a lovely Chicken restaurant).  
  
Just kidding of course, and well didya know how many reviews I got?! I have just cleared 30!! I am hoping to hit 50 by next Saturday! You'll all be glad to know that as I have a lovely vacation this week I will be able to update often!!  
  
So, Speaking of reviews, here are the many lovely folks who have re-lit the writing flame dans mon coeur. (Another note, I may add bits of french in here)  
  
Luv and Huggles to all my gracious reviewers: Sam, YSM, peachesncreamm, Rebecca, allee kat, Dark Castle Witch, HerDarkMaterials, dobbie-luvs- sweeties, deep.fried.chicken.wings (Note: I did mention somewhere that it was November thank you very much!! I think I mentioned it in chappie numero 3!), couch-potatoe, SophieBabe, Vanessa, Evil~Psycho~Angel~Witch, and last but not least Garnet-Blossom.  
  
There, that's every new one so far!!! Okay enough blither...On with the Chappie!!!  
  
Chapter 5: Shocking Revelations  
  
Last Time....  
  
Draco snorted at this, "Yeah, they know diddly squat when it comes to being nice to people, having fun, and just enjoying each other's company. All they seem to want to do is argue over who's parent is the best Death Eater."  
  
  
  
Hermione's smile faded, she turned away, "I'm sure you must join right in with them huh? Proud that your father is a Death Eater Draco?"  
  
  
  
What?!? He thought outraged. He turned her towards him so that they could see eye to eye, he brought her face close to his and pulled her into a gentle kiss. When they broke apart he said, "Would someone who was proud that their father was a Death Eater kiss the muggle born that he was in love with?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione stared at Draco in shock. Did he just say what I think he said?!?! Oh. My. God. Draco Malfoy Loves Me. Hermione did the only thing that she could think of to do. She ran.  
  
But Draco was too quick for her, he had grabbed her by the arm and gently pulled her back down before she had been able to go so much as a step.  
  
"Hermione," He said quietly, looking earnestly into her eyes, "I really in truthfully love you."  
  
"Draco, how do I know that? You have never given me any reason to before. You always called me mudblood, you treated me like I was nothing but dirt under your shoe. A little bug that needed to be gotten rid of in the cruellest ways imaginable. How could I believe, that someone who has done things like that before, loves me."  
  
She started to stand but again he stopped her. "Hermione, do want to know how it is that I know that I love you." She nodded, averting her eyes, "I know because.... because...it's really hard to explain.... But I know that you, Hermione will understand."  
  
"It all started at the end of 4th year..." ~*~*~  
  
(Note: This isn't the flashback yet...Just a little discovery but that clever little Fred Weasley)  
  
Ginny moaned as Harry gently bit her lower lip. "Oh God, Harry. I love you so much." She sighed and opened her eyes. Harry was gazing at her too.  
  
"Hey Gin," Harry said tentatively, "You wanna--"  
  
But Ginny cut him off by saying a sentence that mirrored exactly what he had been about to say, "Wanna go somewhere a bit more...Private?"  
  
He grinned widely and nodded. She giggled and pulled him up of the snowy ground. "Follow me, I know of a nice warm cave right near here..."  
  
Soon they were at the cave. They were both grinning stupidly at each other, unsure of what to do next. Ginny noticed that Harry was covered from head to toe in snow. "Here," She said walking towards him, "Let me get that snow off you." She brushed the soft white snow out of his hair gently. She moved down to his shoulders, to his chest, and her hands ever so slightly brushed his...you know...which she could tell was a little.... well.... sturdier than usual...  
  
"Oh my," She said softly, grinning at him. He pulled her down with him, Kissing VERY passionately. A/N I am leaving this at this for now... They WILL be naked when I return to them, but I will not describe anything. It will just be tender stuff.)  
  
~*~*~  
  
(Note: Back to Flash Back...)  
  
It was during the end of year feast that Draco's Eagle Owl swept through the dining hall and dropped a letter on his empty plate. Draco curiously opened it, unsure of what he was going to find.  
  
Inside was a note. It read,  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
The time has come for you to enter the fold. Your father has completely agreed for you to become one of my Death Eaters. Apparently your mother showed some resistance to this, but she has been taken care of.  
  
Draco, this honour will serve you well into the future...If you decide to follow me faithfully for the rest of your life. Sincerely, Lord Voldmort  
  
Draco's hands were trembling as he laid down the parchment. Crabbe and Goyle looked over and read the letter. Huge grins broke out onto their faces. "Congrats Draco!" They said, "Finally you'll be a Death Eater!! Just what you've always wanted huh?"  
  
"What?" Draco mumbled, "Oh yeah...I guess.." His mind elsewhere. He knew he had never wanted to be a Death Eater, but he had to do everything his father told him to do unless he wanted to have his father use the cruciatus curse on him. What was he going to do?  
  
His gaze drifted over to the laughing students at the other tables and soon came to rest on one particular Gryffindor prefect. She was waving a letter around in front of her, her bushy brown hair flying everywhere as she bounced up and down.  
  
Draco could hear her as she excitedly told everyone at her table that she had just been named head girl. Draco already knew this as he had just been named Head Boy. He knew that next year they would be sharing a dorm, each with their own private room. But having to share a cozy little common room and a bathroom.  
  
Not that he minded much, Hermione was a beautiful girl. But he had many mixed feelings about her. She was charming and fun to be around, most of the time. But he had always been told by his father to hate Muggle Borns.  
  
A few weeks later after having been resting comfortably in his own private wing of the Malfoy manor, his father came for him. "It is time." He said ominously. Draco knew that if he didn't obey that he would suffer the same torture his mother had endured from the cruciatus curse. It had left he a broken shell of a woman, she shuddered every time someone came near her. It was sad.  
  
But Draco also knew that if he did follow his father that he would be put through the torturous endeavour of having the Dark Mark Branded into his arm and having all the Dark Magic that went with it cast over him.  
  
Draco took a deep breath and said, "I am coming father, but please allow me a few moments to prepare myself, and I know the way."  
  
Luscious agreed and left his room. Draco collapsed into his huge leather armchair. His mind flashed to the laughing students at hogwarts, a brunette in particular. How if he did this he would be helping to ruin many of their lives and the lives of their friends and their family.  
  
Draco knew that somehow he must escape, how he did not know. But the thing he did know was that he had to stop this and he had to stop it now.  
  
So Draco was able to evade it that night, claiming that he didn't believe that he was ready, and that if anyone at hogwarts discovered that he was a Death Eater, that well, he would never be able to get much information from them from then on in. So Draco was safe for now...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione gasped when he had finished. She buried her head into his chest. "I can't believe it." She murmured. "You've been through so much. I now know that you...wait a bloody minute! I know squat!!! You brat!!! How do you know you love me?!?!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny smiled and snuggled deeper into Harry's comforting arms. "That was wonderful Harry. I thoroughly enjoyed myself."  
  
Harry grinned; he opened his mouth to say something when a familiar voice shouted, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?? GET THE FUCK OFF HER!!!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter  
  
A/N So How'd you like it?? I know short... but I have to go have a hot tub, life is SO hard!! I will write more tomorrow if I get.... 5 more reviews!! Luv and Huggles!!  
  
PS: I will try to write the next chappie longer!!  
  
PPS: I accidentally said 6th year ^^ when I meant 4th, I have now changed it. Sorry for the confusion that this may have caused anyone. And it also gave me the opprotunity to go through and correct spelling errors!  
  
~*~Emma~*~ 


	6. Chp 6: Awkward Positions

The Real Me  
  
  
  
Description: A playful romp in the snow changes Draco's perspective on things. A Choice. THE choice that will change his and their lives forever. A Draco/Hermione story.  
  
  
  
Rating: PG-13 Rating is for language and descriptive kissing scenes. (Probably no S-E-X but I will not describe it but either end the chapter there change to another person.  
  
A/N: Hi!! I mentioned at the end of the last chappie that I went through and corrected everything for chapter 5. I probably won't go through for spelling errors in chapters 1-4 unless I have nothing better to do, cause I am sure you would rather me work on new instalments instead of fixing things for chapters that you have already read. I also mentioned before about maybe some Neville Parvati, I have changed my mind. Parvati is out of the picture!! Mmm I smell a love triangle!! Read this chapter to find out what it means!!  
  
Okay, another little note. Okay you know how I said in the last chapter that the discovery of H/G was going to be by Fred.. Um. I changed my mind again! Sorry!!  
  
Okay, I have gotten 40 reviews!!! It's time to break out the bubbly!! I am very grateful to all of those that have reviewed my fic thus far. You warm the cockles of my little heart. And just for you guys, I am going to try to make this the LONGEST chapter yet!  
  
Thanks to the following people who reviewed: stephanie, an anonymous reviewer, Brianna, once again dobbie-luvs-sweeties, Mione G, Kaitlin, and mysticalcancer (I fixed the year number thanks for pointing that out 4 me.)  
  
Thank you all!! And here's the fic!  
  
Oops! Almost forgot the Disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know due to the tragic fact I don't own anything, it would be pointless to sue me because well, Draco, Hermione and all the other wonderful Harry Potter characters belong to the one, the only, fabulous JK Rowling!!!  
  
OK enough Butt kissing! On with.  
  
Chapter 6: Awkard Positions  
  
Last Time.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?? GET THE HELL OFF HER!"  
  
(Dum dum dum.)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny screamed and pulled her robe up to cover her bare chest. "Neville, What the fuck are you doing here?!"  
  
Neville stood staring angrily at the scene before him. "Ginny, how could you, I thought you loved me!"  
  
Harry lay there speechless. "Ginny what is Neville talking about?" He sputtered staring at Ginny. "Have you.Done.it with Neville?!"  
  
Ginny looked around nervously, "No Harry, you were my first," She stroked his cheek softly, "I love you Harry."  
  
"That's bull crap you slut!!" Shouted Neville at the top of his lungs. "Harry, I know you didn't know about us so I am so not blaming you. But Ginny, you little whore! How could you do this!! You were my first!!" Neville's face turned bright red at this revelation.  
  
Ginny sighed, "Oh Neville, you know I love you, but.."  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry yelled, "You love Neville?!? You said you loved me!?" Harry jumped up, his robe pulled around his waist. He pulled his boxers on underneath them. He quickly dressed.  
  
"Ginny, you say you love both of us, and yet you seem to have lied, repeativly to the both of us. Who do you love?" Neville said, a sad, imploring look in his eyes.  
  
"She loves me!" Cried a new voice from the cave entrance. Ginny screamed and fell into a dead faint when she realized who it was.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Come on Draco out with it, how do you know that you love me?" Hermione asked again.  
  
"Hermione, I know that I love you because every time I look at you I see us together, laughing and having a wonderful time together. I dream about us together, it's in the future, and we are VERY happily married with children. Hermione, Mione. I know because. I just know that we are meant to be together."  
  
(I know, fluff fluff fluff sorry. Tell me in a review if you don't like it fluffy)  
  
"Oh Draco.." She stopped suddenly when she heard a piercing scream come from a cave nearby.  
  
Draco looked around, and pulled her to her feet. "Come on, let's go see who that was!"  
  
It took Hermione a moment to realize who that was. "Oh my god Draco, it's Ginny!!" She quickly broke out into a run.  
  
Since the cave wasn't that far away they reached it in no time. They saw a figure that they all recognized. Unfortunately.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
(Note: I though it'd be too cruel to stop it here so I am gonna continue.)  
  
Fred sat up from having snogged Katie in the snow. He noticed George sitting up from doing the same with Alicia.  
  
"Hey," Fred said looking around. "Where'd everybody go??"  
  
"Dunno," Said Ron, "I thought I saw Draco run into the woods with Hermione following him with a snowball. And I am almost positive I saw Harry chasing Ginny into the woods as well."  
  
"Oh Okay," Said George, giving Alicia a quick snog, "As long as they aren't off snogging with each other. As soon as he'd realized what he had said he figured that that was exactly what they were doing.  
  
"Oh Fuck!" Shouted the three Weasley brothers as they dashed off into the woods in the direction that they assumed they had gone. It helped when moments later a scream echoed through the air. The three red heads ran towards the cave.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry stared dumbfounded at the figure in the mouth of the cave, before he even had a chance to open his mouth; he saw Draco and Hermione run up behind the figure. Seconds later Ron, Fred, George, Katie, and Alicia joined them.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Yelled Fred barging in. His eyes settled upon the unconscious form of Ginny. "Oh My God!" He knelt down and felt her pulse, which was strong. " Ginny come on wake up.!! Geesh!! What happened here Harry? What's Neville doing here. why is Ginny naked and why the HELL is Goyle staring at Ginny with a look of pure lust and love on his face?!?"  
  
"Fred, I can only honestly answer one of your questions, Ginny is naked because." Harry blushed.  
  
But Fred, George, and Ron didn't need Harry to finish his sentence because they knew what had happened. And before you could say Quidditch, the three red heads were beating Harry up with all of their might.  
  
Neville and Draco rushed forward to try and break up their battle. "Stop it all of you!!" Screamed Hermione at the top of her lungs, "It seems boys, that we are going to need Ginny to explain the situation here. And as far as I can tell, she had better have one heck of an explanation!"  
  
At that very moment Ginny awakened from her faint. The look on her face when she saw everyone staring at her with questioning looks on their faces was almost enough to send her back into that state of unconsciousness.  
  
"Umm. Hi everyone!" She said nervously, pulling her robes tighter around her chest, "I guess you guys kind of want an explanation huh? Well um. See. the thing is.I have. uhh.slept with Harry."  
  
"We Know That!!" Cried the entire crowd in unison.  
  
"You do. oh well. I guess you do huh. Uhh hehe. Well you see. I kinda liked Goyle for a while.. he has a huge crush on me. so.. I slept with him in the dungeons. Then Neville confessed that he really liked me, so I said that I liked him and we slept together. umm. on the Quidditch pitch. Then I fell in love with Harry. and well. as you all know. we slept together here in the cave." Ginny said in a rush.  
  
Everyone just stared disgustedly at this little red haired slut. Draco quickly led Hermione away so that she didn't have to see this despicable sight. She leant on his shoulder and allowed him to lead her away.  
  
Fred and George threw disgusted looks at their little sister and quickly took their girlfriends and led them up to the castle.  
  
Ginny was left alone in the cave with Ron, Harry, Neville, and Goyle. Ron soon left because he couldn't stand the sight of his sister any longer. As did Harry and Neville. Any feelings they had had for Ginny were quickly thrown to the wind the moment they had found out that she had slept around.  
  
  
  
But Gregory Goyle still stood there, with that look of Lust and Love on his face. Ginny grinned seductively at him and he quickly removed his robes.  
  
Oh well, she thought, if I can't have Harry or Neville I guess Greggie will do. She smiled as he captured he lips in a powerful demanding kiss.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N Okay I kind of like this chapter.. I have no control over it. It seriously wrote it self. My fingers merely typed it.  
  
Anyway.R/R!!  
  
Ps. I fixed the Angelina Katie MixUp.  
  
~*~Emma~*~ 


	7. Chp 7: Sudden Changes or Shadowman

The Real Me  
  
You guys all know the description so I am just gonna skip it for this chap.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't down nothing!! This is getting depressing.  
  
A/N: I am writing this chappie without much encouragement, I would be waiting for more reviews but I had this idea that I wanted to put in. I haven't completely decided how I am going to write it but let's just say we are getting some action and suspense in upcoming chapters!!  
  
Toodles!  
  
Chapter 7: Sudden Chances or The Shadowman  
  
Hermione was in tears as Draco led her up to the castle. "Oh Draco, how could she be such a.a.whore?" She burst into gales of sobs.  
  
Draco kissed the top of her head as he opened the main door of the castle. "There there, Mione. Sssh. It's okay. It isn't YOUR fault. It is very odd that GINNY WEASLEY would sleep around but, some girls that are overshadowed by older siblings seem to think that it is the only way to get attention."  
  
Hermione sniffled, "I know it's not my fault but. Oh Draco! I would expected something like this from Pansy, or maybe even Parvati and Lavander.. But NOT Ginny!!"  
  
They stopped in front of the painting that covered their common room entrance. Draco quickly muttered the password, "Snowball," and the kindly dancing couple opened up and revealed their beautiful common room.  
  
Hermione sighed and collapsed on the couch, trying to collect herself. "I'm not even going to think about it, I know that I will never be able to look at Ginny the same way again. So now," She said looking deep into Draco's grayish eyes, "I am only going to think about the two of us."  
  
Draco smiled at her as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron, Harry, and Neville marched up to the Gryffindor common room in disgust.  
  
"I can't believe Ginny!" Ron cried collapsing into the big leather armchair. "I mean.Ginny and Goyle?!? You know the world is coming to an end when you come across a pairing like THAT!"  
  
"I know, I mean I Loved Ginny!" Cried Harry, "She was my first. you know. partner.."  
  
"Mine too!" Neville sighed, "I can't believe that I slept with that slut!"  
  
"I have half a mind to owl mum right now and tell her what her 'Angelic' daughter has been doing!" Ron said, angrily punching the arm of his chair.  
  
The portrait hole opened and Ginny came running through tears streaming down her face. "You're all horrid! I just wanted guys to like me!"  
  
And with that she ran bawling up to her room.  
  
The three boys exchanged glances and nodded. Harry pulled out his cards for a game of exploding snap.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny threw herself down on her bed laughing. "I know," She said to herself, "That any minute now they will be coming up here to apologize saying, 'Oh Ginny, you don't have to sleep with guys just to make them like you!' "  
  
  
  
Ginny giggled and forced herself to cry more to freshen up the tears on her face. "There," she said satisfied, "Now all I have to do is wait!"  
  
Minutes passed, but Ginny just figured that they were arguing about how they should apologize. Soon the minutes turned into a half an hour and soon she realized that an hour had passed.  
  
She stood up and went out into the hall. She walked quietly down the stairs and peaked into the common room. There were Harry, Ron and Neville. Happily playing exploding snap with each other.  
  
'Oh My God!' she thought to herself, 'How can they just ignoring a bawling girl like that?! Those heartless prats!'  
  
She walked back up to her dorm in a huff.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione told Draco that she was going down to the library to study for a while. She kissed him on the cheek and walked out the portrait hole. She smiled at him as she closed it behind her.  
  
Suddenly, a dark figure loomed out of the shadows and clamped a rag covered in chloroform over her mouth and nose.  
  
Before she blacked out she realized who it was.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: I am SO evil aren't I???  
  
So anyway I will write more if y'all r/r!!!  
  
~*~*~Emma~*~*~  
  
Ps: I am sorry about the whole Giny-the-slut thing. But as I said, unfortunately that chapter really wrote itself. I had not control. I didn't plan it. I apologize for those of you that don't like seeing Ginny that way. But don't worry, the good Ginny'll probably be back in a couple of chapters. 


	8. Chp 8: Forgiveness

The Real Me  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing... JK Rowling does...this is kinda sad huh?  
  
A/N Hey, sorry that this has taken so long, I tried to write a chapter yesterday, but then when I saved it it got all screwed up, and I had to manually shut down my comp, then when I reopened the time saved doc it was all screwed up. So now I have to start from scratch. Which I guess is ok as the other chapter was pretty much crap anyway.  
  
Ok, this week I have been reading a story called, "I Won't Walk Away" by Slytherin Girl. It is AWESOME! I seriously encourage you all to check it out!! I mean I like it SO much that I am going to add it to my fav stories list thing it is THAT good!!  
  
Okay, this week I am going to try and churn out more chapters, as as of next Tuesday I am going to be in school all day. (Shudder...grade 9).  
  
Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers!! You guys are so awesome!! I love all of you reviews. I fixed the Katie Angelina mess up in chapter 7, I kind of forgot which girl I was using, but anyway. That is fixed. And I think that's it...  
  
All right, enough blither, on to the long awaited....  
  
Chapter 8: Forgiveness  
  
Last Time:  
  
Hermione told Draco that she was going down to the library to study for a while. She kissed him on the cheek and walked out the portrait hole. She smiled at him as she closed it behind her.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a dark figure loomed out of the shadows and clamped a rag covered in chloroform over her mouth and nose.  
  
  
  
Before she blacked out she realized who it was.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny tossed and turned, unable to sleep peacefully. The faces of her friends and family flooded through her dreams. Neville showing up at the cave proclaiming his love for her... Goyle soon following suit. The looks of disbelief On the girls' faces when they saw her with the three boys. The looks of disgust her brothers and Draco threw her as they marched off.  
  
They were all shouting harmful things at her. She spun round and round, screaming at the top of her lungs, "I'm sorry!! I'm so so so sorry!!!" The figures surrounded her calling her a whore and a slut, Goyle saying how much he loved her, and wanted her. That disgustingly look of lust he had had on his face.  
  
Suddenly, the body of a baby loomed into view, it had three heads, all wailing and crying. The heads were those of Harry, Neville, and Goyle. The three heads shouted at once, "Whose our Daddy???"  
  
Ginny suddenly shot up, screaming at the top of her lungs. She looked sheepishly around at the other girls in her dorm room that looked at her with piercing stares, "Are you ok?" They asked.  
  
"Yeah," She muttered, "Sorry I woke you up.." She trailed off as she realized that they had already fallen back asleep.  
  
She fell back into her pillows and turned over. Her whole body was soon wracking with sobs.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Fred shot up when he heard a loud bloodcurdling scream coming from the girl's dormitory. He had fallen asleep by the fire with George, Ron, Harry, and Neville. The scream had sounded like Ginny, but he wasn't sure.  
  
He looked around the room to see the 4 other males wiping the sleep from their eyes. They too were looking around in confusion.  
  
"Didn't that sound like Ginny? Harry said, breaking the deafening silence in the common room.  
  
"Yeah," Ron replied, looking concerned.  
  
"Do you think we should go check it out?" Neville asked.  
  
"I do, how about you guys?" George said getting up.  
  
The other 3 nodded and stood up, stretching. They headed up the stairs towards Ginny's dorm room.  
  
Fred softy opened the door and tiptoed inside. He quietly called out, "Ginny... Where are you?" He heard someone sobbing from one of the beds surrounded by curtains. He carefully opened them and peaked inside, he saw his red haired sister sobbing into her pillows. "Gin?"  
  
Ginny looked up, shocked to see Fred, then her eyes welled up with fresh tears as she threw herself at Fred. "Oh Fred," She whispered, burying her face into his shoulder, "I'm so sorry.. I thought that guys wouldn't like me unless I went all the way with them."  
  
Fred snorted at this, "That's only some guys Gin, not all of them, I know Neville and Harry would never pressure you into sleeping with them, and if they had, They wouldn't be worth the time of day because any guy that is like that isn't worth having as a boyfriend. Was it Goyle who put this ridiculous notion into your head?"  
  
Ginny nodded, "He's been apparating in Hogsmede from Durmstrang and coming to see me. He told me he liked me so I thought well, Goyle is kinda cute in an ugly sort of way.. And if Harry won't notice me, maybe Goyle is as good as I can get. Then he started saying that he would leave me if I didn't have sex with him. He said he wouldn't love me. So.." Her voice shattered as new gales of sobs came.  
  
"Ssh, Gin, It's okay now, it's over, we forgive you." Fred said, stroking her hair.  
  
"Fred.. That's not the worst part... Each time I had sex... I...we...never used protection. And I've missed my period... I think I may be pregnant. "  
  
Fred looked into Ginny's sincere face and fell into a dead faint on the floor with a thud that echoed through the school.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione awoke in a dark room, lit dimly by one candle in the far off corner, giving off an eerie glow. She tried to sit up but found herself bound tightly to a chair. She attempted to move her head but found that it too was bound to the high backed chair.  
  
She heard a door open behind her. That same familiar smell wafted towards her as once again she looked upon her captor. "Aah, I see that you have awakened. Good.. This will make things easier."  
  
"Make what easier?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"My plan you stupid girl."  
  
"Oh the plan.. I see how dense of me..How could I not remember THE PLAN. Geesh... How incredibly stupid of me... WHAT PLAN??"  
  
Her captor just laughed and kicked her. "You'll see soon enough.. But as I have JUST received word that another part of my plan is going into action as we speak.. I will just leave you .... For now... Until you are necessary." And with that she performed a spell that put Hermione unconscious.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco had been sitting on the couch studying for a History Of Magic test when he decided to take a break and go find Hermione.  
  
He walked towards the portrait hole and was shocked to find it opening before his eyes.  
  
A girl with blond hair that looked about 15 walked in. "Draco!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N Ok, the girl is NOT a girl from the books. She is a fictional character who will become a regular in my stories depending on the fic.  
  
I would like to take this moment to thank all my reviewers...  
  
Thanks to...:animegirl-mika, mysticalcancer, SophieBabe, couch-potato, Under the moons Influence, Genuine a.k.a Lizzy, Chibi Luna, and LadyofRohan.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!!  
  
There's the box!! \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ Click it and Review! Luv Emma 


	9. Chp 9: Realization

The Real Me  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: * Thinking * Do I own Harry Potter. HA no.. but I do own the plot and this new character.eep I've said too much.  
  
A/N: Well hello everyone!! I apologize for the wait. But here I am again. Writing this story. I haven't been writing much because my mind has been ALL OVER this idea for a fan fiction that is racing through my mind. I plan on starting it after I finish this chapter.  
  
But anyway. I have been reading some other cool fictions. I added another fav story to my list, ( I have another one called I won't walk away by Slytherin Girl to add soon)  
  
Anyway. Thanks to all my reviewers, I can't thank you in this chappie because I am writing it on another computer that doesn't have anything but a word processor on it.  
  
Enough Blither..  
  
Chapter 9: Realization  
  
Last time, a blond girl that looked about fifteen walked through the portrait hall and said, "Draco!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Annnnnnnnd..Action!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco stared in shock at the girl before him. She suddenly started jumping up and down and screaming.  
  
"Draco, Draco, Draco!!" She screamed and ran forward and enveloped him in a huge hug. She began to cry on his shoulder. Draco brought her over to sit on the couch.  
  
"Emma?" Draco asked in confusion, (A/N: Okay, I realize it is my name but ell. my story. my name!) "What is going on? What are you doing at H-I mean at my school.?"  
  
Emma looked up at him wiping her eyes, "I don't know. One minute I was in my room and the next I am in front of this picture in this strange hallway and the picture starts asking me for a password. So I started spewing off all sorts of words and stuff hoping that one would be the password. And then the door opened and there you were!!"  
  
Emma smiled at Draco. "I am still really confused Emms." Emma rolled her eyes and pulled something out of her pocket, 'God Draco shut up,' she thought, 'Kay, I need a chance to gather my thoughts.' She held out the pbject and muttered, "Freezus."  
  
But to her surprise, only the fire stopped crackling, and the grandfather clock stopped ticking, but the handsome blond in beside her was still moving, giving her an extremely shocked expression. "E-e-e-e-mma." Draco stuttered, staring at her in shock, "Are you a-a-a.."  
  
He was interrupted by Emma as she lept off the couch and started talking hysterically, "Have I lost my-What is going. Oh My God!! I have got to make sure I am still a." She glanced over at Draco and smirked, "Uh. D? Calm down and don't move k? I know what I am doing!"  
  
She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Draco and said, "Singus Como Britney". Some light pink sparks came out and enveloped Draco. He began singing, "Hit Me Baby One More Time" with a very shocked expression on his face. "Phew!" Emma muttered, "Finite. uh well," She grinned, "This is kinda fun to watch!" Draco gave her a murderous glare, "Ok Ok! Fine!! Finite Incantum."  
  
Draco stopped belting out the lyrics of the celebrity pop princess and looked at Emma confused. "Emms. you're a witch.."  
  
"Uh. Duh? What clued you in? Or do you start singing Britney Spears lyrics spontainiously like that all the time?" Emma said grinning nervously.  
  
"Well uhh... Why didn't you tell me?! I am supposed to be your best friend!" Draco yelled looking put out.  
  
"Me? Well. Muggles like yourself aren't exactly allowed to know about us wizards and witches."  
  
Draco stifled a laugh, "Muggles like me? Me? A muggle?" Draco fell to the floor and began to laugh. The portrait of Gryffindor opened and 4 Red heads and a messy black haired boy poked their heads through the portrait, saw Draco and this new girl and walked in.  
  
"Uh, Draco. why are you on the floor?" Ginny asked, helping him up.  
  
"Nothing," Draco said, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes.  
  
"I think there is nothing funny about the fact that you are a muggle Draco! And I am sure if you are then these people must be muggles t-" Emma was interrupted by the fact that her audience was all rolling around on the floor laughing. "What is so funny? You are muggles!!!" This only caused them to laugh harder. Emma just said humph and flopped down on the couch.  
  
Ginny was the first to recover from their laugh fest. "Hi, I don't think we've been introduced. my name is Ginny Weasley, Witch."  
  
Emma did a double take, "Witch! Well.. I'm a witch too!!"  
  
Ginny giggled, "We gathered as much."  
  
Emma got a furious glint in her eyes and stalked over to Draco and punched him in the gut. The four Weasleys, a Potter, and a Malfoy all stared at her in shock. "D you prick!! Why didn't you tell me???"  
  
Draco stared at her, "Well you didn't tell me!"  
  
"Well you didn't tell me!!"  
  
"You didn't tell me either!!"  
  
Ginny cut off Emma as she was going to retort with another, Well you didn't tell me either. And said, "Your both magical, get over it! Now, Emma, why are you here? We've never seen you before."  
  
Emma thought for a moment, "As I was telling D earlier, I have no clue! I was in my dorm room all the way over in Canada when suddenly I heard this voice that said, 'I will use the girl to distract them while I take the mudblood.' Then suddenly I was outside the portrait yelling passwords, trying to get in! I don't know why I am here. cause I was getting ready to go out back home.. Where am I anyway?"  
  
  
  
The others all said, "Hogwarts." Simultainiously.  
  
Draco suddenly realized what Emma had said, "Wait.. 'Distract them? While I take the mudblood.'?" The 6 of them suddenly realized what it meant.  
  
"Hermione!!!" They all screamed and started to run towards the portrait hole.  
  
Emma ran after them yelling, "Wait a minute! I'm still confused!!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione was still lying unconscious wherever she was while the 7 of them were running to the library, hoping against hope she was there. She slowly awakened. She glanced over to where the candle was and saw that it had almost burnt out. "Oh Draco..Harry.Ron. anyone.. Help me!!"  
  
The door once again flew open and a figure descended upon her. "Hello again mudblood! I can see why he likes you. you are somewhat lovely." He pulled her lips to him and kissed her. Hermione was desperately trying to get away from his putrid form. "Well mudblood.you are about to lose your purity!" He cackled maniacly and picked her up easily in his arms and threw her onto a bed. He bound her hands and feet to the bed posts.  
  
He summoned more candles to float around the room providing them with more light. "I have some feeling mudblood, I will use a protection spell.. but only to keep from empregnating a filthy mudblood!" He cackled evily and began to rip off her clothing.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry bout that.. I figured it fit. Ok.. I'm continuing.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey People!!" Emma waved at a group of bewildered Hufflepuffs who were all shocked to see Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Fred, Ron, George, and Ginny Weasley running though the halls together.  
  
Fred sighed exasperated and grabbed her hand, pulling her behind him. "Hiya Handsom!" She said smiling, "I don't think we've been properly introduced, the names Emma! Put er there! Er.. It's already there. HAHAHA!"  
  
"Fred Weasley," He said, as they turned a corner, "My other less handsome counterpart over there is George, the youngest redhead male is Ron, the girl to your right is Ginny. We're all Weasley's. That's Harry Potter with the black hair, and apparently you know Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Hi!" Emma said grinning.  
  
"Emma!!" Draco said exasperatedly, "I don't think you are grasping the seriousness of this situation!!"  
  
"Seriousness?? Is that a word?" She received glares for this, "Ok sorry. But why am I here and what is going on? Why am I here?? And where are we going? Oh and by the way. who's Hermione?"  
  
They came to a halt in front of the Library. Draco was about to open the door when he noticed a note.  
  
It read as follows,  
  
Dear Draco and Co. plus Emma I know for a fact you are there.  
  
Well if you are looking for your mudblood scum you won't find her in the library. For a fact, I am fairyly positive that if all is timed the way I planned, I will be doing the nasty with her as you read this.  
  
Young Emma, you have been a pawn in all of this. I will do something kind for you so that they do not think that you intentionally distracted them. You Emma, I summoned from Hogwarts' counterpart in Ontario, Canada. You did a wonderful job you little idiot! I am grateful.  
  
Well son, you have betrayed our family. And I am sure that it was your mother that put this idea in your head. Don't worry. she has been taken care of.forever.  
  
Farewell!  
  
Luscious Malfoy  
  
As Draco finished reading this aloud, terrible sobs could be heard from Emma. "I'm sorry. I had no Idea. I wish I was back in Canada.. Everything made sense. I was going out on a moonlight date with." She trailed off rocking back and forth on the floor in the fetal position.  
  
Fred pulled her up from her position on the ground. "Emma, this isn't your fault. Luscious Malfoy is a pure evil death eater. No One blames you."  
  
Emma sniffed but calmed down. Draco looked menacing. "We have to find her!!" They all nodded, and went to the one eyed witch statue, opened the passage, and went to Hogsmede. Once they were there, they grabbed on to one another and apparated to the Malfoy Manor.  
  
Emma started singing, "Oh..We're off to save Hermione! The wonderful Hermione.. uh what's her last name! From the evil evil evil clutches of Draco's dad!" Everyone glared at her. "Oh. not the time? Sorry." They walked in silence the rest of the way up to the mansion.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey hey hey!! I am so totally liking the fact that I created this character. She is like me a little but anyway.. I'll write another chapter probably on the weekend!! Luv Emma!  
  
See the blue box?? | | | | | | Waaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy | | | | | | | | | | | Waaaaaay down there? | \_/.. Click it!! 


	10. Chp 10: Icky Icky Luscious

The Real Me  
  
Disclaimer: Never was mine.. Probably never will be.  
  
A/N: Wow!! I got SO much positive feedback from chapter 9! I am feeling SO loved!! I guess my character 'Emma' was a hit. Now before I go on blithering I would like to thank the people who reviewed chapters 8 & 9. (I think I thanked people from chapter 7 but I don't know cause I don't have it saved on this computer.anyway..)  
  
Thanks Too..  
  
Amo il ragazzo, Mione G, Queen of Fluff, Bethany, ~*~Me~*~, alybaby529, Black Rein (Yes I sorta modeled her after me. she is kinda like me, attitude wise), HermioneG89, x52495, Erica, Ky, an anonymous reviewer, and last but not least, animegirl-mika.  
  
Okay! Now that that is out of the way, I am proud to say that I think I know where THIS chapter at least is going.  
  
So sit back, max and relax, and enjoy the show!!  
  
PS: I read this ficlet by Strega Brava, I can't remember what it was called.Night at the movies or sumthing. it was written about the Hogwarts gang going to see the Philosophers Stone. Y'all have got to read it because I was pretty much falling out of my chair laughing! I loved it!! Note though, it was written BEFORE the movie came out so it is modeled after the book. But anyway read it! It is really cute!!  
  
Last Time:  
  
Fred pulled her up from her position on the ground. "Emma, this isn't your fault. Luscious Malfoy is a pure evil death eater. No One blames you."  
  
Emma sniffed but calmed down. Draco looked menacing. "We have to find her!!" They all nodded, and went to the one eyed witch statue, opened the passage, and went to Hogsmede. Once they were there, they grabbed on to one another and apparated to the Malfoy Manor.  
  
Emma started singing, "Oh..We're off to save Hermione! The wonderful Hermione.. uh what's her last name! From the evil evil evil clutches of Draco's dad!" Everyone glared at her. "Oh. not the time? Sorry." They walked in silence the rest of the way up to the mansion.  
  
A/N: * Pats herself on the back * I just reread the end of chapter 9.. I really hope you guys found it as funny as I did.lol..Oh.Ok . back to the chapter.. Sorry to slow you down!!! * Feels like Kusko in Emporors new groove when he comes in and stops the movie. if you've seen it you know what I'm talking bout.. if you haven't. why haven't you? *  
  
Chapter 10: Icky Icky Luscious  
  
Luscious was advancing on Hermione at a ferocious pace. He was pulling of her clothing with ease. She was completely and utterly terrified, she was going to lose her virginity to this disgusting excuse for a man.  
  
He licked his lips seductively. It was at this moment that a pounding was heard at the door. Luscious groaned, and pulled the curtains around the bed to hide Hermione. He summoned his clothing and muttered a spell that automatically dressed him in them.  
  
He opened the door and snapped, "What fucking possible reason could you have for interrupting me??" He screamed at an unsuspecting house elf.  
  
"M-m-m-m-m-y a-a-a-a-pologies m-m-m-m-m-m-r Malfoy. But the head of your master is in your fireplace and requesting your prescence." The little elf stammered, crouching against the opposite wall.  
  
Luscious seemed to grow several inches. "Oh really. Well thank you.whatever your name is."  
  
"Slinky sir." She said avoiding his gaze.  
  
He glared at the little elf and said, "Get the hell out of my site you miserable piece of vermin!" Slinky ran faster than any house elf had ever run before.  
  
Luscious walked swiftly to his office, blissfully unaware that his gorgeous blond son and a group of Weasley's, a Potter, and a girl named Emma were making there way to a secret entrance to the mansion, known only to Draco and his mother.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Draco.." Emma said, gently touching him on the shoulder. He jumped at her touch.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you sure that only you and your mum know about this passage?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"I find that hard to believe," George scoffed. Draco glared at the second half of the Weasley pair. "Sorry Malfoy, it's just that I would have thought that your father knew about every single part of this house."  
  
"Yeah, well he doesn't George." Draco replied, searching for the trigger to the entrance.  
  
"George," Ginny said, coming up to her older brother, "Leave Draco alone while he tries to find a way in."  
  
"Yeah!" Fred said coming up to Ginny's other side. "Besides Gin, we all have something we can 'Chat' about while we are waiting. How about your little 'idea' that you might be pregnanf?"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Ron, Harry, and Draco said in unison.  
  
"Keep looking Draco!" Ginny said nervously, "I wouldn't want to take your mind away from helping Hermione just because I have a feeling that I might be pregnant."  
  
Draco nodded and turned back to the wall.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Ginny?? Your pregnant? By who?" Harry asked feeling slightly faint.  
  
"I-I-I-I don't know. I never used protection in the heat of the moment." Ginny said, avoiding their eyes. "I know it's either Neville, Goyle, or you Harry. I haven't---"  
  
She was cut off by Draco exclaiming in a whisper, "Here it is!!" He tapped 5 times on a little falcon on the rock design on the wall.  
  
Suddenly a tunnel with a steep slope, and smooth, wet rock walls appeared in front of their eyes.  
  
"Woah!" Emma said, staring in shock at the hole in the wall. "Can I go first??? It looks like fun!!"  
  
"Emma!!!" Draco snapped, "This isn't supposed to be fun!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Draco. It's just that I am having a hard time believing that this is anything but a dream. I have nothing to prove that it isn't something that my overactive imagination has just conjured up out of nothing. I understand that this is a serious matter. But. can someone please do something to show me that this is nothing but my subconscious?"  
  
Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Draco all pinched her sharply on her arms. "Ouch!!! Geesh!! Didn't all have to show me at once!! Sheesh!"  
  
"Happy now?" She nodded, "Good, now I'll slip down and check to make sure no one's down there." He started to prepare to go down. Suddenly, he had an afterthought, "Emms, you go first, that way I won't force these guys to listen to your mindless chatter without me to shut you up!"  
  
"Hey!! It's not all mindless chatter!!" She said as a weak defence. But she gave in and climbed in front of Draco and slid down the slide. "Weeeeee!!!!" She screamed. She landed on.a naked girl? "OH MY GOD!!!" She screamed bloody murder.  
  
~*~*~  
  
At this point Hermione was SO glad that Luscious had put a silencing charm on the room.  
  
"Emms?" Hermione heard Draco's voice call down the shaft through which this girl had fallen.  
  
"Yeah?" Grunted the blond lying on top of her as she tried to get off of her. "Hi! I don't believe we've met! My name's Emma! Umm. This may be kind of forward but. uhh. Why are you naked? .. And tied up?"  
  
Emma looked around the room and found a silver silk sheet and threw it over Hermione. And just in the nick of time cause at that exact moment Draco came flying out of the tunnel and on to of Hermione.  
  
"Mione!!" He cried, a wave of happiness surged over her. He covered her face with kisses.  
  
"Ohhh. so you're the Hermione I've heard so much about." Emma said, off to one side of the room.  
  
"Umm.Yeah I guess.Uh could someone help me here?"  
  
"Ooops! Sorry!" Emma rushed forward, she swiftly pulled out her wand. "I'll try and get these stupid bindings off you. Oh, and in the meantime.." She muttered a quick spell that put a pair of jeans and a purple sweater on Hermione.  
  
"Thanks Emma!" Hermione said smiling. "You guys have no idea how glad I am that you're here!!" She burst into tears.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around her quivering form. "Sssh he said, everything will be alright. Did he touch you? Did he.did he..did he?"  
  
"No.luckily someone came to the door and Luscious left.for now. Now please hurry Emma and get me untied. I am in so much pain!!"  
  
She muttered a spell that she hoped would untie her hands. Suddenly, Hermione's hands came flying off the posts of the bed. The ropes that had bound her feet had disappeared as well.  
  
"Oh thank you!!" Hermione said, wrapping her arms around Draco's neck as he picked up her delicate body.  
  
"I am just so glad I got here in time!" Draco said, kissing her passionately on the lips.  
  
"Oh really? Well you won't be glad for long!" Said a greasy voice, somewhere near the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it! I'll try and write another chapter soon. But you know what encourages me? REVIEWS!!  
  
Love Emma 


	11. Chp 11: Escape Is It Possible?

The Real Me  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of this fantastic array of characters. Except Emma, and the plot.  
  
A/N: Hey! Well I survived my first week of high school. It was pretty ok. Anyway! Thanks to all who reviewed, I am going to thank you in the next chappie because I do not have my list of reviewers to thank on this comp.  
  
Oooh, guess what! I got my very first flame! I am so so so proud!! I was laughing out loud as I read it. Wanna know why? Because I read all the other reviews from you fantastic people telling me how great my fic is and then I see this ONE LONE flame. It is for to laugh! HAHA! I would like to address a comment I got a couple times, I realize that the characters are OOC. I apologize. But I have said it before, this fic is writing itself. I have NO power over it.  
  
Hey! Guess what else! I was poking around online, looking for a Harry Potter book V release date, and I found an article on BBC.com (A U.K. news network channel kinda thing.. You know the people who gave us Monty Python's Flying Circus.) It was talking all about...FAN FICTION! It was like SO ironic! There I was mentally writing chap 11 and there was this article about fan fiction! It was kool! And I think that we are TOTALLY justified in writing and reading it. There are only so many times we can reread books 1-4 so many times without getting so completely antsy for numero 5. We are only trying to satisfy our Harry Potter need! And if we fantasize about situations that are completely opposite to the books than so what? This is our way of trying to distract ourselves from the over powering need we have for Order of the Phoenix!  
  
So on that note, Flamers beware! Cause I can blast you out of the water with my theories about how your opinions about how we, the authors of fanfics, write OUR stories are completely bogus! If you don't want to see the characters OOC, don't read the fics about 'ships that we want to happen but in all likely hood will not. So please, don't waste my time by posting some lame ass review that you hate my fic when I will come back with the fact that I have 86 other reviews that are ALL saying how AB Fab my fic is. So excuse my French but FUCK OFF! You don't bug me in the least, so go waste your time somewhere else! And, if you do feel the need to flame, and least have the guts to leave your name. Don't go and be anon if you are going to tell me that my fic suxs. Now, to all of my fans who are supportive! Here is chapter 11!  
  
Ps, please forgive me for venting this, I needed to say it! It felt necessary.  
  
Pps, Song is Smash Mouth's  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Escape. Is it possible?  
  
Last time on "The Real Me"..  
  
"I am just so glad I got here in time!" Draco said, kissing her passionately on the lips.  
  
"Oh really? Well you won't be glad for long!" Said a greasy voice, somewhere near the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ugh! How hard is it to yell up a shaft to tell us it is ok to come down?" Moaned Ginny as she paced back and forth. "That's it! I am just going down! I do not care what happens! I need to know if Mione is Ok."  
  
Ginny started for the hole when Fred grabbed her around the middle. "No Gin! Wait!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yes!!!"  
  
"Guys guys!! Shut Up!" Harry said coming forward. "Gin, calm down and don't go! Who knows what is at the bottom? They could be dead for all we know! Worst case scenario of course."  
  
"Yeah. Let's wait for a about 5 more minutes to send someone down to check ok?" Said George, being an uncharacteristic voice of reason.  
  
Ginny sighed but stopped struggling. "It's just.. I need to know! Are they ok? What happened? I'm desperate!"  
  
Ron threw a comforting arm around her shoulder. "It'll be ok-Wait a minute! I am JUST realizing this. did we let Mal--...did they...what the.. Hermione!! Malfoy!!! I'm gonna kill him!!!" He screamed, finally realizing that Draco and Hermione were together.  
  
  
  
"Woah," Ginny said, a shadow of a grin coming across her face, "I think that that is the longest ANYTHING as taken! (A/N Shamlessly swiped from a Gilmore Girls episode, aah Sookie.so funny.and sweet sweet Jackson..hmm? Oh yeah.back to the chap.")"  
  
Ron merely glared at his younger sister. "Shut Up Ginny!!!"  
  
Fred released his grasp on Ginny, "Ron, Malfoy seems to have changed. I mean he is the one that is leading this expedition to save Mione!"  
  
"Yeah but.."  
  
"Don't you yeah but me!"  
  
"Geesh you sound like Mum!"  
  
"You take that back Ronniekins!!!"  
  
"No no and no!"  
  
Fred then pounced on his second youngest red haired sibling, tickling the life out of him.  
  
"Fred Fred stop!!!!" Ron screamed between giggles.  
  
"Shut up both of you!!! We aren't in a soundproof area here!! Luscius could be down there right now! He could have heard you guys and now will be coming up here with all his death eater buddies to kill us!!!" Harry said, un controlled panic very evident in his frantic tone.  
  
That shut the two scrambling red heads up. "But Harry!!" Ron whined, "Hermione is with ferret boy!!!"  
  
"I don't care about that at the moment Ron! All I care about is the fact that Malfoy's snake slime of a father has our best friend and is doing merlin knows what with her as we speak. So do I look like someone who cares right now that my best friend is in love with my enemy? I don't think so!"  
  
"Ok---" Ron was cut short by an ear piercing scream that was heard from down below.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione had screamed the second she saw Luscius in the doorway.  
  
"Woah, Mr. Malfoy.you have REALLY let yourself run down!" Emma said, an amused tone in her voice. "But I guess being a slave to a complete ass hole really does that to you. Well as they say, like master like ugly fucking slithering snaky minion!"  
  
"Uhh.Emms.." Draco said, recognizing the look of poor revulsion on his "father's" face. "I don't think NOW is the time for umm..your "wit"."  
  
"What?" She said feigning innocence, "I just tell it like it is. And the truth is that Voldemort's followers are pure scum! And he, is the the ameoba's on fleas! The ameoba's on fleas on rats!" (A/N Another line stolen from Grease.you know. when Frenchie is telling Sandy about how low Danny is for treating her like that? Anyway.)  
  
Luscius leaped at her, but she was WAY too quick for him. She wasn't where she had been seconds before, she was floating over the bed where Draco and Hermione sat stunned. "Getting a little slow? Eh old timer!"  
  
"What the hell?! You little bitch! Get down here now!" Emma shook her head no and did a few tantalizing flips in the air. "Fine! I can kill you from here! Avada-"  
  
He was interrupted by Draco flinging himself at his father's legs, knocking him to the ground. A flash of lime green light came out of the wand and bounced off of the walls and hit Hermione straight in the chest.  
  
  
  
Emma screamed, frozen in shock. "Emma! Get the others!!" With that she flew up the shaft, hoping against hope that Hermione was still alive.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I was SO SO SO tempted to stop here.but I have made you guys wait so long for this chapter, I wasn't going to be that cruel.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny and the others were startled by the sudden blood curdling scream that came from below. "That's a girl's scream.but it isn't Mione." She said, staring nervously at the opening. "I have a very bad feeling about this."  
  
They heard Draco shouting something indistinguishable and before they knew it, there was Emma hurtling towards them at breakneck speed. She was already shouting, "Hermione.Lucius...Draco..Avada..Unconcious..Help!!..They..need...help!!!!" at them.  
  
The others sprung into action, and before you could say "Quidditch is easy enough to understand." They were sliding down the slope very quickly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco was trying desperately to keep his father on the ground. "Mum!! Harry! Emma!! Weasley's!! Anyone! Help me!!"  
  
Draco kept looking back and forth between his father's writhing body and Hermione's unconscious form. He didn't know what to do. He knew that he had to keep his father down at all costs.but he didn't know if Hermione was alive or not.  
  
He was saved from making a decision because 4 red heads, a boy with a scar, and a breathless blond were sliding towards him.  
  
  
  
"Got..them...as...fast...as...I..could...D!" Emma said, trying to catch her breath. Fred muttered a spell that brought her breath back quickly. "Thanks Fred!" Ginny and herself ran towards Hermione's unmoving body, while the boys went to help Draco restrain his father.  
  
"Oh this is ridiculous!" George said, "Petrificus Totalus!" He cried at the same moment Ron yelled, "Stupefy!"  
  
Emma and Ginny were trying everything they could think to wake her up. Emma kept crying out "Enervate" with a growing passion, and Ginny was desperately trying to find a pulse. But it was to no avail. Hermione remained there, motionless.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Once again, tempted to stop here, but I am determined to make this the longest chapter yet! Oh yeah, and I started this chapter a week ago, so I hope I get this out soon! * groans * I can't believe that this is taking so long!  
  
~*~*~  
  
This is Hermione in a comatose state, this is well.I am not sure yet, but this is Hermione, K? Everyone clear? Good we can continue. *  
  
~*~  
  
Where am I? Hermione thought desperately. She was walking around this strange room, it was filled with shadowy figures. What shocked her was that a couple of the faces were those that she knew.  
  
  
  
"Hermione?" The shadow of Cedric said, walking/gliding towards her, a mixture of confusion and shock covered his face. "What the hell are YOU doing here? Did.HE kill you?"  
  
"I-I-I-I---I don't know.. Lucsius took me from Hogwarts, tried to well.do me. Then he had to leave the room before he had a chance. and then suddenly this blond came flying down this cute above my head. She was, apparently, Draco Malfoy's best friend named Emma. She zapped me some clothes, and just in time too because Draco came flying down too. Emma got the ropes tying me undone, and then Lucsius came and.and..that's all I remember." Hermione gasped for air as she had said all of this practically non-stop.  
  
  
  
The shadow of Cedric had a look of under standing on his sad face. "Hermione, I think you might be dead. What is the VERY last thing you remember?"  
  
"Well. Lucsius was pointing his wand at me and said, "Avada" then Draco pounced on him, there was this green light and.now I'm here."  
  
"That is odd.because if he only said 'Avada' then.nothing should have happened right?" Cedric thought aloud, half to himself, half to Hermione.  
  
"Cedric.what is going on??? Where am I?"  
  
"Well.. I don't really know, I THINK that this is were the people killed by Voldemort come because Harry's Parents are here, Bertha Jorkins, etc. But..if it was Luscius that tried to cast Avada Kedavra..I just don't understand this."  
  
Hermione and Cedric walked over to James and Lily Potter. "Mr. And Mrs. Potter? My name is Hermione Granger, you know Cedric right?" They nodded sympathetically, motioning for her to continue. "Well, I am really good friends with Harry and well.. I have NO idea why I am here. Because Mr. Luscius Malfoy only STARTED to cast Avada Kedavra on me.but he only said Avada before Draco jumped on him. Do you know anything about why I am here??"  
  
  
  
"Hermione," Lily said, patting the couch next to her, inviting her to sit down, "I think I understand, I believe that your friend's will to save you and his very father's desire to kill you have counteracted somehow. I believe that since he is a death eater, and Voldemorts right hand man, he is so much like the Dark Lord that the people that he well..they all go the same place. But I think that the reaction has forced you into a comatose like state, and unfortunately darling, your heart will have stopped beating. Your friends only have mere minutes to save your life."  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N Just a very quick note before I continue this chap, I would have gotten this uploaded sooner, but FF.net has been shut down in honor of 9/11 it said It would be back up 9/12 (today) but it's late. This'll be up asap!  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
'And then I saw her face  
  
Now I'm a believer  
  
Not a trace  
  
Of doubt in my mind  
  
I'm in love  
  
I'm a believer  
  
I couldn't leave her  
  
If I tried'  
  
The chorus of "Believer" kept running through Draco's mind. It was befitting, as it described his exact feelings the moment he had seen Hermione this year.  
  
"Mione come on! Please wake up!" Cried Ron desperately, "If you are just doing this because of this stupid prat Malfoy, we can get rid of him!!! Please Mione! Wake up!"  
  
"Oh My Fucking God! I can't find a pulse!!" Emma cried, complete panic rushing through her, "I can't find a bloody pulse!! Oh God! Hermione please don't be dead!! Don't be dead!!!"  
  
"Enervate! Enervate! Enervate!" Ginny kept screeching, more and more tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
Harry was conjuring up a fire in the fireplace, attempting to summon Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, anyone who could save Hermione.  
  
It was useless. Nothing was happening, and Hermione's lips were turing blue. A sign, that she was without air. There wasn't much time left.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hemione could here, and see her friends around her body through the T.V. displaying well.just that.  
  
"Is there anyway I can get back to them?!?!" She cried desperately.  
  
"I honestly don't know dear. I really don't know." Lily said sadly, she couldn't tear her eyes away from Harry's desperate form on the screen.  
  
Cedric sat beside her, a comforting arm wrapped around her shoulders. "I'm so sorry Hermione. I wish I could help you."  
  
"It's no use!" Hermione could here the voice of Harry ringing through her ears. "Malfoy's father must have put some sort of spell to not let people other than death eaters come through this fire place."  
  
"Yes, My father did.He didn't want someone from the Ministry just strolling in." Hermione looked longingly at Draco's increasingly saddened face.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione observed the fire in the fireplace glowing brighter and out stepped Severus Snape.  
  
"Severus!" Lily screeched in shock, "What is he doing there??? He's going to kill them!!!" Lily had a devastated expression on her face. "It's my fault that he is like that.I refused his marriage proposal and.he turned to the Dark Arts. It's my fault that my son will die!!" Lily dissolved into wracking sobs.  
  
"Mrs. Potter! You've got it wrong. Professor Snape is there to help! He has been spying for the good side. Yes he was a death eater, and is now masquerading as one, to get information for Dumbledore. He won't hurt them."  
  
"No?" Lily asked, looking up, gazing searchingly into Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Yes, He is good. He even saved Harry on a few occasions. Snape is no more evil than you or I, except for the fact that he favours Slytherin. But what are you going to do."  
  
The four of them stared into the screen, anxcious for what was to come next.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N Okay, Now I am really stopping this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I will try to get the next one out quicker.  
  
R and R!!!  
  
Luv  
  
Emma 


	12. Chp 12: Developments

The Real Me  
  
Disclaimer: * Dancing around * I own squat!!!  
  
A/N: Hey! Never thought you'd see me again this soon eh? Well nyways, I got all the names of my reviewers offline so I can thank them. Ok Here we go.Thanks too.  
  
Bethany: Thanks so much for reviewing! And for the encouragment in highschool. BTW I am luving it!  
  
Amo il ragazzo Glad ya like it. BadGirl! Ginny is funnie eh? (I wrote that right didn't I??)  
  
~*~Me~*~ Thanks for reviewing, yeah they are kinda OOC. But Meh.  
  
alybaby529 Yes.they do need to be more open minded about Draco don't they?  
  
Black Rein Yeah, she is kind like me. And it is my name cause it is easier to remember her name. (re: Angelina Alicia mixup)  
  
hermioneG89 Yes yes, fluff can be good at times.  
  
x52495: Another chappie!! Here ya go!  
  
Erica: Glad ya like it! Emma is funnie huh!  
  
Ky I'm continuing!!  
  
animegirl-mika She does doesn't she!  
  
EvilFireWitch Ok, this'll be long. Yeah they wouldn't have but. I don't know why I wrote that. I liked it though. Nope. No one was OOC Yeah.I know.I had a little writers block. Yes he was OOC Cheesy! Harry and Ginny is REALLY funnie to me ScarletWoman! Ginny! My fav! Ginny is very sorry. Icky Luscius. He wanted to get to Draco through Mione Weird I know.. It's been confusing me too.  
  
harrypotter-chik Glad ya likey so much!  
  
Snufalufagus Yes yes, me so evil  
  
Alicia Weasley Bloody good review there Alicia!  
  
Glory Yeah, the title doesn't fit nymore. I had planned it going in a whole different direction when I started this. But as I have said many a time b4, it is writing itself.  
  
queen of the clarinets: Ok, the screen is like a camera in the room were Mione is unconscious. Hermione is with the Shadow! Cedric, Lily, and James in this other dimension kind of thing. Harry tried to summon someone through the fire (Like.dumbledore?...did in Book 4) Lucius didn't want anyone but death eaters coming in. Technically Snape is a death eater, even though we know he is good. But uhh.yeah.  
  
Ok.Now that that is over with.  
  
Okay, It is official! Emma is a HUGE hit!!! In practically EVERY review, someone has said Emma Rox!!! Well thankies!!! Glad you like her!! And now.On with the show!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Last Time on, The Real Me.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Suddenly, Hermione observed the fire in the fireplace glowing brighter and out stepped Severus Snape.  
  
"Severus!" Lily screeched in shock, "What is he doing there??? He's going to kill them!!!" Lily had a devastated expression on her face. "It's my fault that he is like that.I refused his marriage proposal and.he turned to the Dark Arts. It's my fault that my son will die!!" Lily dissolved into wracking sobs.  
  
"Mrs. Potter! You've got it wrong. Professor Snape is there to help! He has been spying for the good side. Yes he was a death eater, and is now masquerading as one, to get information for Dumbledore. He won't hurt them."  
  
"No?" Lily asked, looking up, gazing searchingly into Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Yes, He is good. He even saved Harry on a few occasions. Snape is no more evil than you or I, except for the fact that he favours Slytherin. But what are you going to do."  
  
The four of them stared into the screen, anxcious for what was to come next.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 12: Developments  
  
Snape was enveloped in a HUGE hug from a blond bullet. "Yo Uncle Sev what took you so long?!?!" Emma screamed at the top of her lungs. She was obviously beyond just being panicked, "Save HER YOU STUPID NUTTY PROFESSOR!!!" (Lol, Couldn't resist)  
  
"Emma what in the world are you doing here?!?! You are supposed to be in Canada!!!" Yelled her Black-Haired Uncle.  
  
"Save brunette now, yap later!!!" She said, dragging the Potions Prof. Over to the bed were the unconscious Hermione was lying, with a female Weasley attempting to give her CPR.  
  
"Weasley! Up!" Snape commanded, he leaned down and examined her still form. "This is not looking good. She has no pulse. What happened???"  
  
Everyone began yelling at once. "Quiet!!" Snape commanded, "Draco, you tell me.what happened to Ms. Granger??"  
  
Draco quickly recounted what had happened as calmly as he could. By the time he got to the end tears were streaming down his face. He threw himself down on her still form. "Oh god no! Hermione please!!!"  
  
"Alright, there is only one way to save her. Her true love has to.."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N could'a stopped it there..  
  
~*~*~  
  
"My true love has to what? What?" Hermione screamed. She was down on her knees in front of the screen, shaking it with all her might. "What what what???"  
  
"Ssh, Hermione dear, please, we won't be able to hear anything with you going ballistic." Lily said, gently pulling the frantic brunette back on the couch.  
  
". her true love has to." They heard Snapes voice coming through loud and clear. They waited with bated breath for what he was about to say. "Her true love must.must.kill..the man or woman who put her in this situation."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N ....or here....  
  
~*~*~  
  
"That's simple professor, I will just kill my father. I'd be happy to do it!" Draco said, rolling up his sleeves and withdrawing his wand.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, the person that PUT HER in this situation. It wasn't your father, it was..you..if you two hadn't gotten together.well..we wouldn't be here right now."  
  
"WHAT?" Screamed Emma, rushing in front of her Uncle. "Uncle Sev, god there has to be another way God Damnit! I mean it makes no sense that Draco has to kill himself. You had better be joking. Cause if you are you are a horrible man. If you aren't well I guess I shouldn't shoot the messanger."  
  
"Emma.. Unfortunatley.I am joking. He doesn't have to kill himself!! Draco was right the first time. He must kill Lucius."  
  
Draco didn't think twice about plunging his pocket knife into Lucius' chest.  
  
Hermione's body suddenly started glowing. "What's happening to her?!?" Fred yelled.  
  
"Mione?!" Harry cried, he attempted to check her pulse for the umteenth time but the golden haze surrounding her burned his hand when he tried to touch her.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!?!" George yelled, pulling Ginny away from the bed so that she wouldn't be injured.  
  
"Well.this is an interesting development!" Snape said, staring at Hermione's unconscious form in confusion.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What's going on with my body?" Hermione screeched. Her shadow body was glowing as well. The bodies of Lily James, and Cedric were also glowing but they were a light shade of purple.  
  
"What the fuck?" Cedric said, looking at his glowing form in confusion.  
  
"Oh My Lord." Lily said, quite confuzzled.  
  
"I wonder." James began to say.  
  
"What what???" shrieked the other 3.  
  
"Well.. I know that the purple shrowd means that someone desires to see you again very much, this will be activated when something happens like what happened to Hermione. But the Golden haze.. I am just unsure. I think it may mean that you can go back.but ..I may be wrong."  
  
"Let's hope that you're right James." Lily said, seconds before the four flickered and disappeared.  
  
~*~*~  
  
This part is kind of people appearing in people's minds. I will put ~~(insert name of person appearing to who)~~ when someone is appearing to someone K? People are going to make multiple appearances. They (the person appearing and the person they are appearing to will be in this foggy place k?  
  
~*~*~  
  
~~Cedric to Cho~~  
  
"Where am I?" Cedric said, looking around in confusion.  
  
"Hello? Am I in a dream? What's going on here??" Cedric whipped around to where the voice had come from.  
  
"Cho?" He yelled, running forward. He swept her up into his smoky arms.  
  
"Oh Cedric! I thought I'd never see you again! I love you!!"  
  
"I know. I think I can only be her for a few moments. Cho, I miss you like crazy but. you need to move on with your life. I have been watching over you, I always will, you've been miserable! Please my love, I love you too much to see you going through such heartache. I have to visit Harry now. Please Cho, be happy and remember, you'll be in my heart!" (A/N: (Insert Phil Collin's Tarzan Song: You'll be in my heart)  
  
They embraced and shared a passionate kiss before Cedric flickered and disappeared.  
  
~*~*~  
  
~~Lily to Severus~~  
  
"Severus." Lily called tentatively to the figure in front of her.  
  
"Sweet Merlin it's you! Lily! I have dreamed of the moment when you would come back to me! My friend, my best friend." Snape said pulling her into a friendly embrace.  
  
"Well Mr. Snape, you haven't changed a bit. But you know, I'm not really here. This is some effect of whatever spell was cast over Hermione Granger." Lily said pulling away slightly.  
  
"I know, I expected something like this to happen, but I never thought that you would want to see me as much as I wanted to see you."  
  
"I always want to see my best friend Sev! But I need to ask you one thing, is what Hermione told me true? Have you turned spy for us against Voldemort? I was devastated when you left me to join his ranks. Tell me you don't do those horrible tortures any more!"  
  
"Lily, when you got with James, it killed me inside. I thought the only thing to do was to follow the "Winning" power. But oh Lily, he killed you! I left him before that happened but.. You died so shortly after I-I-i. I miss you Lil!!" Snape pulled her close again. Lily began to flicker.  
  
"Oh Sev, it's time for me to go visit others, Good bye my friend. Until we meet again!" She pecked him softly on the cheek before she disappeared.  
  
~*~*~  
  
~~Cedric to Harry~~  
  
"Harry!!!" Cedric yelled, stomping over to the black haired boy in front of him.  
  
"Cedric?" Harry called out in utter confuzzlement.  
  
"Harry! You are blaming yourself for my death! I will not let you go another day blaming yourself for what that ass hole did to me!!! It was our MUTUAL decision to take the cup TOGETHER!!! You had NO idea it was a portkey and that it would take us to the Dark Lord. STOP BLAMING YOURSELF!" Cedric screamed, livid that Harry would even contemplate that it was him responsible for what that devil did to Cedric.  
  
"But Cedric.if I had just touched it a second before you did you would still be alive!"  
  
"Harry!" He said sternly, "Stop blaming yourself!!!!!!"  
  
"But.But.."  
  
"No buts!!"  
  
"Fine I don't blame myself.. but Cedric." Harry stopped when he saw Cedric flicker.  
  
"Oh, I have to go visit my parents now.. Good bye Harry! Remember, It's not your fault!"  
  
Harry waved as Cedric flickered away.  
  
~*~*~  
  
~~Lily and James to Sirius and Lupin~~  
  
"Padfoot! Moony!" James cried goodnaturedly when he saw his friends.  
  
"Prongs?!?" They said in a mixture of confusion and happiness, "Lily! James!! It's you! It's really you!!"  
  
They came together in a foursome group hug.  
  
"We just came by to make sure that you are making sure that Voldemort isn't winning, that you aren't blaming yourselves for our demise, and are making sure that Harry is safe and happy." Lily said, a huge smile on her face. Her arms were wrapped around Lupin and Black's waists'.  
  
"We're fighting as hard as we can guys!" Moony said, clapping James on the back.  
  
"Yeah, and we know it was "the Rat" that destroyed you two. And of course that son of a bitch Voldemort." Sirius said, a smile coming over his face.  
  
"And, as always, we are making sure that Harry is happy. Last year was very rough on the poor kid. But, I think he'll pull through." Sirius said, his smile fading slightly.  
  
"Well we have to go," James said, flickering.  
  
"Good bye guys! See yaz later!!" Lily blew them both kisses as they disappeared.  
  
~*~*~  
  
~~Hermione to Ron~~  
  
"Really Mione! Malfoy!" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Ah hem!" Hermione cleared her throat, she had been standing right behind the vivacious red head.  
  
"MIONE!" Ron cried with glee. "Does this mean you're alive???"  
  
"I am not sure Ron."  
  
"Really? Bookworm Mione unsure about something?!" She shot him a look. "Ok ok..sorry!"  
  
"So what were you screaming?"  
  
"Why are you with Malfoy Mione?"  
  
"Because he is sweet, and gentle. He loves me Ron! And I think I love him!"  
  
"You think?! You THINK?!? Mione this spell'll only work if you're pretty damn sure!!" (Sorry.Line similar to one from The Whole Nine Yards. Awesome movie..haven't seen it? Then why haven't you?)  
  
"Ron, I am positive. I know I love Draco with ALL my HEART! And if you can't accept that then.. I don't think that we can be friends."  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"You heard me! Draco is an awesome individual and if you can't see that then you are completely dense!!"  
  
"But Hermione, he has been so Out Of Character this year!"  
  
"I know, he's changed for the better Ron." Here Hermione begins to flicker.  
  
"Mione!! What's happening to you?!?!"  
  
"I have to go visit others now Ron, please!" She begged, "Please accept Draco for what I know he is, a wonderful human being!"  
  
"He's a Death Eater!!!"  
  
"NO HE ISN'T!! HE DENOUNCED THEM!!! NOW ACCEPT HIM OR I WILL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!!!"  
  
"Fine Mione, I'll try to be civil to him!!! Please.just come back to us!"  
  
"Good Bye Ron.." Hermione said as she disappeared into the smoke.  
  
~*~*~  
  
~~Lily and James to Harry~~  
  
"Mum! Dad!!" Harry screamed, running into their outstretched arms.  
  
"Oh Harry!!" His mother sighed between the sobs of pure happiness.  
  
They held one another, their silence saying more than their words ever could. They were together, even if it was for a short time, they were together as a family. Again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
~~Hermione to Ginny~~  
  
"Mione?!?!"  
  
"Hello Slut."  
  
"Mione!!!" Ginny cried, tears streaming down her face, "I-I-I-I"  
  
"Don't say it, 'You didn't mean any of it' 'I thought it'd make them like me.' 'I just wanted to be loved.' Come on! Even a Weasley couldn't be so dense as to think that they needed to prove themselves with Sex!!"  
  
"Hermione!! I just..I just.. I am so so so sorry! Can't you EVER forgive me???"  
  
"Yes. I can, because we all make mistakes." Hermione said, pulling Ginny into a hug.  
  
"Mione.I think I'm ."  
  
"Lemme guess..Pregnant?"  
  
"I missed my period."  
  
"Ok, when I get out of my coma we are getting all the pregnancy tests Hogsmede has, I will research day and night in the library trying to find pregnancy spells. I'm sure I will find SOMETHING somewhere that'll tell us who the father is. don't worry Gin. you'll be ok."  
  
"Thanks Mione!"  
  
And with that, she disappeared.  
  
~*~*~  
  
~~This'll just be regular.ok..go!~~  
  
Hermione's body was glowing brighter and brighter. Her eyes suddenly fluttered open. "Am I back?"  
  
"Mione!!" Draco screamed, pouncing on top of her. "I thought you'd never come back to me!!" He said smothering her with penetrating kisses.  
  
"Ah Hem!" They heard many people behind them clearing their throats. "Mione, just because I accept him doesn't mean I want you making out in front of me!" Ron said, hands on his hips.  
  
She was soon made into a Hermione sandwhich, curtesy of 4 Weasley's, and a Potter. Draco held back, sensing that this was a private moment.  
  
A glowing Lily, James, and Cedric stood quietly in the corner, watching this display of emotion. They smiled at the group and at each other, turned around and walked off, disappearing as they went.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N Ok thankies to all my reviwers. Hope you guys liked the chap. I will try and get the next chapter out before next Sunday. Umm. I will be faster if I pass 100 reviews..!!  
  
Ok!!! Love Emma!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
READ???? REVIEW!!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	13. Chp 13: Back at Hogwarts or Cool New Stu...

He's Changed  
  
  
  
A/N HEY! I beat 100 reviews!! Hahahaha!!! Lalalala trilili!!! As some of you may have noticed, I changed the title, and I changed the summary. I don't plan on going through all the chapters and changing it right now but. Meh. Anyway thankies and huggles to all who reviewed! And here is chapter 13..  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on, "He's Changed"...  
  
  
  
Hermione's body was glowing brighter and brighter. Her eyes suddenly fluttered open. "Am I back?"  
  
  
  
"Mione!!" Draco screamed, pouncing on top of her. "I thought you'd never come back to me!!" He said smothering her with penetrating kisses.  
  
  
  
"Ah Hem!" They heard many people behind them clearing their throats. "Mione, just because I accept him doesn't mean I want you making out in front of me!" Ron said, hands on his hips.  
  
  
  
She was soon made into a Hermione sandwhich, curtesy of 4 Weasley's, and a Potter. Draco held back, sensing that this was a private moment.  
  
  
  
A glowing Lily, James, and Cedric stood quietly in the corner, watching this display of emotion. They smiled at the group and at each other, turned around and walked off, disappearing as they went.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
ANNNNNNNNNNNNND Go!  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: Back at Hogwarts or Cool New Things  
  
  
  
After they got back to Hogwarts, Hermione was thoroughly checked out by Madame Pomfrey. After being declared physically fit, Hermione rushed to the library to begin researching about everything to do with pregnant women who don't know who the father of their babies are.  
  
  
  
Ginny aided the best she could. But since Hermione practically lived in the library, she sort of stepped back and allowed the pro to do her thing.  
  
  
  
After many long hours, days, and cups of coffee in the library, Hermione FINALLY found something. "Eureka!!"  
  
  
  
"What what?!?!"  
  
  
  
"Listen, 'Say the following spell while waving your wand over the unsure's stomach, if her stomach glows gold she is pregnant, the face of the father will appear. If it glows purple she is not pregnant.' Sounds simple enough huh?"  
  
  
  
"What's the spell?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, ummm.'Pregnantus amis Meus.' Simple hmm?" Hermione tried it out on herself, she glowed Purple.  
  
  
  
"Okay, my turn," Ginny said nervously.  
  
  
  
Hermione waved her wand and muttered the words, "Pregnatus amis Meus?". Ginny's stomach glowed silver for a moment, then turned purple.  
  
  
  
"OH MY GOD YES!!!"  
  
  
  
They hugged each other, jumping up and down. "YES YES YES YES YES!!!"  
  
  
  
Harry, who had been studying nearby, looked up in confusion at the sight before him.  
  
  
  
Ginny and Hermione ran up to him grinning, "I'M NOT PREGNANT!!!" She screamed. Harry jumped up, exstatic at the news.  
  
  
  
The three linked arms and ran out of the library screaming that Ginny wasn't pregnant, ignoring the glares they received from Madame Pince.  
  
  
  
As they ran through the halls they narrowly missed running into the twins, they heard their joyous cries and joined in the happy yells.  
  
  
  
Soon they had collected Ron and Nevillie in similar ways. They were also, to everyone's shock, joined by  
  
  
  
Goyle who was equally happy that Ginny wasn't pregnant. But he was soon dispelled from the possy when his face was met with five fists.  
  
  
  
They left him lying unconscious in the hallway.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
"...alright Ms. Swift, the arrangements have been made, you will be living in the prefects dorm with Ms. Granger, Ms. Patil, Mr. Finch-Fletchely, and Mr. Malfoy. You will be having classes with the houses that correspond with your schedual."  
  
  
  
"Thank you professor. You won't regret allowing me to transfer here!"  
  
  
  
Ms. Swift gave Dumbledore a peck on the cheek and skipped out of his office and down the stairs.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N I felt like leaving it here cause than you would wonder who Ms. Swift was and.it would just be like THE SHORTEST chapter EVER! But I am continuing... Oh before I continue I am going to advertise a story that I am reading, It is called Complicated by SophieBabe, it is awesome! I am also reading I won't walk Away by Slytherin Girl, it is AWESOME! As is Complicated. Read them both!! You WON'T regret it!! Oh, and please tell everyone you know bout my fic k? Thankies!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Draco was sitting reading a book on his couch in the prefect common room when there came a tapping at his window. He walked over and threw it open. A Fawkes flew in, a letter clutched in his beak.  
  
  
  
"Hiya Fawkes!" He said, gently tugging the letter from the gorgeous Phoenix.  
  
  
  
He hooted and flew out the window. Draco opened up the envelope and read the following letter.....  
  
  
  
Dear Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, Ms. Patil, and Mr. Finch-Fletchely.  
  
  
  
You mave have already noticed the addition of an extra room in your dorm. This is to accommodate our new transfer student, she was a prefect at her old school and makes grades that rival your Ms. Granger.  
  
  
  
Anyway, please make Ms. Swift feel welcome. Have a pleasant afternoon.  
  
  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
"Hey Draco, what's that about?" Padma asked, peering over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Oh, there's going to be a new girl living with us." He replied, handing the parchment to her.  
  
  
  
"Ahh... So...do we know who it is yet?"  
  
  
  
"Dumbledore merely refered to her as 'Ms. Swift'"  
  
  
  
"Ok, I wonder when she'll get here.." She was interrupted by the portrait hole opening and Emma rushing through.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh what a beautiful morning! Oh what a beautiful day! I have a beautiful feeling!!! Everything's going my way!!" Emma sang, pulling Padma into a dance around the room.  
  
  
  
"Emma, why on earth are you singing??" Draco said, annoyed that she had interrupted him and Padma trying to figure out who their new roomie was.  
  
  
  
"My news SERIOUSLY calls for a road trip!!!"  
  
  
  
"Road Trip? But..we have school!" Padma said, "We have O.W.L.S. this year.we can't miss them!"  
  
  
  
"Oh details details.I didn't mean now. I meant this summer!!"  
  
  
  
"Okay Okay, Ems, enough blither!! Tell us your news before I strangle it out of you!!!" Draco said, stomping his foot impatiently, "What is...oh lemme guess, Ginny isn't pregnant? Good. now I can have my girlfriend back."  
  
  
  
"Oh no not that..well..I did hear some cheering that sounded an awful lot like a group of rowdy Weasleys but... anyway..GUESS WHAT!! (A.N. Okay, I'll bet that ALL of you have figured it out.if you have you are a lot brighter than Draco here..T.F: HEY!...Me: Oh baby I didn't mean you..I meant the character you portray!! ~Tom Felton walks off in a huff~ Oh wait sweetie!! ~Emma runs off after him~)"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What??" Draco and Padma said in unison.  
  
  
  
"Ok....... I'M TRANFERING TO HOGWARTS!!! AHHHHHH!!!" She jumped up and down with joy. It took a few moments for what she had yelled to sink in.. Padma was the first to recover.  
  
  
  
"Oh My God I am so happy for you!! Oh yay!! We get to be roomies!!" They jumped up and down squealing, "You are oh so totally right about this requiring a Road Trip!!!"  
  
  
  
"Yay Ems! We can spend more time together.."  
  
  
  
At that exact moment the portrait burst open and Harry, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny rushed through. (They dumped Neville off at his Potions Review session.)  
  
  
  
"GUESS WHAT!?!?!" Emma, Hermione, and Ginny screamed at once.  
  
  
  
"I'm not pregnant!!" Ginny shrieked, pulling Padma and Emma into a hug with herself and Hermione.  
  
  
  
"Yayayayayayaya!!!" Emma said smiling, "And now my news.....I'm transferring to Hogwarts!!!"  
  
  
  
"Oh My God!!!" The 4 girls jumped up and down and up and down.  
  
  
  
The males hung back. "Does anyone else think that there are too many females in here?" Fred asked, shaking his head.  
  
  
  
The others nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Down in the other common rooms across Hogwarts people were looking around in confusion, wondering where the female shrieks of glee were coming from.  
  
  
  
In the teachers lounge, Dumbledore smiled at the other teachers' confused looks. "I believe Ms. Swift and Ms. Weasley have just told their friends their news."  
  
  
  
The others nodded in comprehension.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
"So," Draco said, lounging on his green couch in the common room.  
  
  
  
"So...." Justin said, on his black one.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So....." Padma said on her blue one.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So...." Hermione said on her Red one.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh-huh,  
  
Life's like this  
  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
  
That's the way it is  
  
'Cause life's like this  
  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
  
That's the way it is  
  
  
  
  
  
Chill out,  
  
What you yellin' for?  
  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
You will see  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I like you the way you are  
  
When we're, driving in my car  
  
And you're talking to me  
  
One on one  
  
But you become  
  
  
  
  
  
Somebody else  
  
'Round everyone else  
  
Watchin' your back  
  
Like you can't relax  
  
You're tryin' to be cool  
  
You look like a fool  
  
To me..." Emma said, singing "Complicated".  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione looked at, her.. Grinned...and joined in, soon followed by Padma.  
  
  
  
"Tell me  
  
  
  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're  
  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this, you  
  
And you fall and you crawl  
  
And you break and you take  
  
What you get and you turn it into  
  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
  
  
No, no, no  
  
  
  
You come over unannounced  
  
Dressed up like you're something else  
  
Where you are and  
  
Where you sat, you see  
  
You're making me  
  
Laugh out  
  
When you strike a pose  
  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
  
You know  
  
You're not fooling anyone  
  
When you become  
  
  
  
Somebody else  
  
'Round everyone else  
  
Watchin' your back  
  
Like you can't relax  
  
Tryin' to be cool  
  
You look like a fool  
  
To me" They belted out the lyrics, dancing around the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco and Justin gave each other looks that clearly said, "Oh Shit we're out numbered....Way too many females in here." But then Draco glanced at Hermione, and Justin glanced at Padma. They then gave each other new looks that said, "Well... Maybe it's not ALL that bad." And they settled back as they started belting out the lyrics to the Grease song, "Summer Nights"  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N Hey how'd ya like that???? R/R and tell me what cha think!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
See the button?????  
  
|  
  
  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\_/  
  
  
  
CLICK IT AND REVIEW!!! 


	14. Chp 14: We Could Be Lovers

He's Changed  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey here's chapter 14! I hope you liked chatpter 13 cause I haven't checked my reviews lately. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Warning: NEW romance coming. and No I am not paring Ron with anyone right now.  
  
  
  
Anyway, I am on a lyrics/songficcy kinda kick right now so I am thinking of writing a song fic, but for now I will be incorporating songs into this fic. So, the songs DO NOT BELONG TO ME! They belong to the respective geniuses that wrote them.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING!! MWHAHAHA!! You didn't really believe that did you? If you did then no offense but you are delusional!  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: We Could Be Lovers...  
  
  
  
"Listen Fred," Alicia said, looking uncomfortable, "I don't know how to tell you this . . . but I've met somebody else. I am so sorry Fred! I never thought I'd do this. I really did love you.but. I love him more. I am so sorry."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who is he?" Asked a devastated Fred, looking at his feet.  
  
  
  
"....Oliver Wood...."  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am sorry! I met him again in Hogsmede last weekend, and well....One thing led to another and...." She trailed off, she seemed to have suddenly become extremely interested on a spot on the wall.  
  
  
  
"What ever, Alicia, I had a feeling this might happen, I saw the way you looked at him when he came here when we were in Fifth year. It's alright, follow your heart. I met someone too."  
  
  
  
"Who????"  
  
  
  
Fred whispered her name softly in Alicia's ear. "Oh my god! You two would be perfect together!! I am SO happy for you!"  
  
  
  
Fred grinned, "Thanks Lis! We can still be friends, K?"  
  
  
  
Alicia nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek. She then scampered off, leaving Fred to his thoughts of the girl he loved.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Nope not Angelina or Katie...Keep Guessing...  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Emma was tapping a pink and purple pen topped with purple feathers in time to the music. She was singing along as well,  
  
  
  
"Under the lover-sky  
  
Gonna be with you  
  
And no one's gonna be around  
  
If you think that you won't fall  
  
Well just wait until  
  
'Til the sun goes down  
  
Underneath the starlight, starlight  
  
There's a magical feeling so right  
  
It will steal your heart tonight  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, But you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight..No  
  
You can't fight it...  
  
It's gonna get to your heart  
  
There's no escaping love  
  
Once a gentle breeze  
  
Weaves a spell upon your heart  
  
No matter what you think  
  
It won't be too long  
  
'Til you're in my arms  
  
Underneath the starlight, starlight  
  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
  
Feel it steal your heart tonight  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight...No  
  
You can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart  
  
No matter what you do  
  
The night is gonna get to you  
  
(You're gonna know  
  
That I know)  
  
Don't try, you're never gonna win, oh  
  
Underneath the starlight, starlight,  
  
There's a magical feeling, so right  
  
It'll steal your heart tonight  
  
You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart,  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart,  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart"  
  
  
  
  
  
Emma whipped around to the sound of a chuckle. She saw a boy with startling green eyes rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Laugh it up scar face! I'll be sure to remember this when I am a famous pop star!!" Emma said, stomping over and pulling Harry up from the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am sorry Ems, but 'Can't Fight The Moonlight'?? It's just, well, it's kind of funny since my favourite DADA prof is a werewolf and well...He can't 'Fight the Moonlight.'"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh well I am just so GLAD that I could provide some humour in you dull dismal life you stupid Boy Who Lived to get on my nerves!!!!" She snapped, walking off towards the portrait hole.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Emma!!" Harry called after her, but it was to no avail as she was already out the door and half way down the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Who does 'The Boy Who Lived to Hurt My Feelings' think he is?!? Laughing at my singing like that!" She cried, outraged that someone would have a) listened to her while she was singing, and b) Made fun of her for it. "I thought he was my friend!! Urgh!! He is SO annoying!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Emma was so overcome by rage that she didn't see someone turning the corner, she ran smack dam into the lips of.....  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Aaaahhhhh mysterious romance, I shall not leave you hanging here, but shall change the POV!!  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Hermione was leading Draco down a deserted hallway towards a certain portrait. "Mione!! Why won't you tell me where we are going??? This is SO not fair!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sssh!!" She said, grinning.  
  
  
  
"Mione!!" Draco said, trying to stomp his feet, but Hermione was pushing him so fast that he couldn't stomp without tripping.  
  
  
  
Hermione was looking at each portrait carefully, looking for the bowl of fruit, "Aha!" She softly tickled the pear.  
  
  
  
"Hey what was that giggle?!?!" Draco said, whipping his head round and round, trying to find the source of the giggle of pleasure.  
  
  
  
"Sssh!!" Hermione said as she opened the door that had appeared. "Hey elves!" Hermione cried out happily, the House Elves liked her better now that she had stopped S.P.E.W.  
  
  
  
  
  
She was greeted by a chorus of, "Hello Miss."  
  
  
  
"Who said that?!?!" Draco screech, whipping sround again trying to fins the source of the voices.  
  
  
  
  
  
"M-m-m-m-aster Draco?!?!?" Cried a small, timid voice from below. Hermione removed the blindfold, allowing Draco to see Dobby the house elf, looking up at him in confusion. "What si you doing down here sir?"  
  
  
  
"Oh Hello Dobby.........DOBBY?? WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Draco yelled, scooping the elf into a huge huggle.  
  
  
  
Hermione smiled, pleased with herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mmmmmmaster Draco, you is Happy to see Dobby??"  
  
  
  
"MmmHmm! You were always my FAV house elf! Why did father give you that icky sock?"  
  
  
  
"Oh.Mister Potter tricked him," Dobby said, happy tears of remembrance filled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Figures...The Boy Who Lived to Upstage me HAD to save MY house elf from a life of torture."  
  
  
  
"Quit it Draco!" Hermione said giggling.  
  
  
  
Draco and Dobby and a nice long reuinion and the two love birds left, their pockets full of deserts and their hands clutching coffee's. "Trust me Mione, you'll LOVE coffee!!"  
  
  
  
Hermione gave him a doubting look before taking a sip. Immediately she perked up. She downed the rest of her cup and raced back to the kitchen to get another cup. She came back grasping a tray containing 5 cups of coffee. Draco reached for one, having already finished his own. He was greeted by a slap on the hand and an un-Hermione like growl. It was actually very Emma- like, which Draco stated.  
  
  
  
"I think you are becoming Ems," This was greeted by a cup of coffee poured on his head. While Draco jumped up and down screaming as the scalding drink soaked into his clothing. Hermione merely walked down the hall sipping cup after cup as if nothing had conspired just then.  
  
  
  
~*Half an Hour Later..*~  
  
  
  
"SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO WATCHA WANNA DO? WATCHA WANNA DO??? HUHUHUHUHUH??? HUHUHUHUH DRACO?????? WATCHA WANNA DO?????" Hermione was bouncing off the walls of the common room after 6, count em 6!, cups of coffee.  
  
  
  
Draco was sinking lower and lower into his wingback chair, trying to hide from the cafinated brunette bouncing around in front of him. "Argh.this is going to be a LONG night...."  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N And now back to the maker outers...........  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Emma was shocked as her face collided with the lips of Fred Weasley. She quickly pulled away. "Oh My God I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry Fred! I didn't see you ... Or your lips there..." She said, giggling uncomfortably.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No No, it's certainly alright. I've been wanting to do that for AGES."  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, ever since you appeared you've been on my mind Emma.." Fred leaned in for another kiss but Emma pulled away.  
  
  
  
"No No I'm attached."  
  
  
  
"To who????"  
  
  
  
"Your worst nightmare.." She said, showing him a bruise on her arm.  
  
  
  
"He did that to you????"  
  
  
  
Emma nodded, and turned to walk away but Fred reached out to stop her.  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"Because a guy friend of mine was talking to me."  
  
  
  
"That's wrong! Do you love him?"  
  
  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
  
"Then break up with him!!!"  
  
  
  
"I CAN'T!"  
  
  
  
"Why not?!" He asked earnestly.  
  
  
  
"Because..He said if I ever left him, or cheated on him...he'd really hurt me, I'd be on the street, or worse...dead.."  
  
  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
  
  
"Yes.." She replied, turning away.  
  
  
  
"I love you..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You barely know me,"  
  
  
  
"Emma, I know when I am in love, the thing with Alicia? It wasn't real...This is..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't reciprocate your feelings..I'm sorry... I can't have a love with you Fred...I wish I could.."  
  
  
  
"All we need is love. I don't care about this guy, I'll protect you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fred don't...He's stronger than you think.."  
  
  
  
  
  
Fred began to sing. "Love is a many splendored thing  
  
Love lifts us up where we belong  
  
All you need is love.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please don't start that again..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"All you need is love!!"  
  
  
  
"A girl has to eat!"  
  
  
  
"All you need is love!!"  
  
  
  
"She'll end up on the street.."  
  
  
  
"All you need is love!!!"  
  
  
  
"Love is just a game!"  
  
  
  
"I was made for loving you baby  
  
You were made for loving me!"  
  
  
  
"The only way of loving me baby  
  
Is to pay a lovely fee.."  
  
  
  
"Just one night  
  
Give me just one night."  
  
  
  
  
  
"There's no way  
  
Cause you can't pay."  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
"He'll make you pay with your life...and mine.."  
  
  
  
"It doesn't matter: In the name of love  
  
One night in the name of love,"  
  
  
  
Walking away, "You crazy fool  
  
I won't give in to you,"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't leave me this way  
  
I can't survive without your sweet love  
  
Oh baby don't leave me this way..."  
  
  
  
"You think that people would have enough of silly love songs..."  
  
  
  
"I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no."  
  
  
  
"Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well what's wrong with that  
  
I like to know  
  
Cause here I go again....  
  
Love lifts us up where we belong  
  
Where the eagles fly  
  
On a mountain high."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Love makes us act like we are fools  
  
Throw our lives away  
  
For one happy day."  
  
  
  
"We can be heroes  
  
Just for one day."  
  
  
  
"You, you will be mean...."  
  
  
  
"No I won't."  
  
  
  
"And I, I'll drink all the time."  
  
  
  
"We should be lovers..."  
  
  
  
"We can't do that.."  
  
  
  
"We should be lovers  
  
And that's a fact...."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No nothing would keep us together."  
  
  
  
"We could steal time."  
  
  
  
They sang together, "Just for one day  
  
We can be heroes  
  
Forever and ever  
  
We can be heroes  
  
Forever and ever  
  
We can be heroes..."  
  
  
  
"Just because I, and I will always love you.."  
  
  
  
"I only can't help," Emma sang, grinning, and advancing on Fred.  
  
  
  
Together once again, they belted out, "Loving You."  
  
  
  
Emma sang, "How wonderful life is now.."  
  
  
  
And together before falling into passionate kisses, "You're in the world."  
  
  
  
After a few minutes they came up for air. "Well..., what can he do, he's in Canada."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you."  
  
  
  
"Yeah he is across the ocean!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Or so she thought....  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it...Emma/Fred. I've been wanting to write that for a while. Hopefully you guys will be ok with this being simultainious Draco/Hermione and Fred/Emma.  
  
  
  
R AND R!!!  
  
  
  
|  
  
  
  
|  
  
  
  
|  
  
  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/  
  
  
  
Click and review! 


	15. Chp 15: Oh GreatHere It Comes

He's Changed by Emma  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own it all!! Muhahahahaha!!! * lawyers pop up out of nowhere and advance on her * Ok ok I lied!!!! It's JKR'S!!! * cries * It's only wishful thinking.  
  
  
  
A/N Omg I cannot believe that it has been almost a month since I last updated!! That was UNACCEPTABLE of me. I apologize profusely for my behavior. I have been kinda busy. That and my writers block didn't really help. I have been having trouble thinking of how to bring Hermione and Draco back to the main character spot light. I am sorry that this EMMA/FRED thing is taking over.  
  
  
  
Anyway, I have also started another story. Check it out! It's called: Will Things Ever Be The Same Again. I will be updating it really soon. As in today. Ok, on with the chapter....  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15: Oh Great.Here It Comes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Draco, let's go to the library!!" Hermione pleaded, giving Draco her best puppy dog eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No!" He replied stubbornly.  
  
  
  
"Why not??"  
  
  
  
"Cause!!"  
  
  
  
"Cause why?"  
  
  
  
"Just cause!!!"  
  
  
  
"You are SO immature!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look who's talking!"  
  
  
  
"Tell me why you won't come with me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cause....I dunno..let's just go!" He replied sighing. He got up slowly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on slowpoke!" Hermione said grinning. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why oh why did I have to fall in love with a bookworm?"  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
A young man across the ocean looked up from his homework. He could sense something...wrong.... He shot up realizing that what he was sensing was the spell he had placed over his girlfriend.  
  
  
  
"That little bitch!!" He cried before disappearing with a soft 'Pop'.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, a bushy haired brunette was dragging a blond across the great hall when bright green light shone out from the forbidden forest.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the heck?" Hermione said, the two of them whirling towards the brightness.  
  
  
  
  
  
The light quickly faded away to reveal a young male stalking across the Hogwarts grounds towards the main doors.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello!" Hermione said smiling, "Who are you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione..."Draco said nervously, tugging on her arm, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hold on one second, Draco what is it???" She responded earnestly, allowing herself to be pulled away from the young stranger.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know that guy...."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really? Who is he?"  
  
  
  
"Emma's boyfriend."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, I didn't know she had a boyfriend!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well she does.but that guy's bad news. I think we should get him to leave!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh come on, your acting like an overprotective brother!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cut the crap bitch, now where's my chick! I have some THINGS that I need to DISCUSS with her!" The boy said, pushing his way in between the tow of them. He grabbed Hermione's arm roughly to accentuate his point.  
  
  
  
"Oookay. I guess you weren't kidding Draco!" The fear evident in her voice.  
  
  
  
"Ha ha Funny bitch. Now where is my girlfriend???" His grip tightening on Hermione. She whimpered in pure pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, ease up on my girlfriend dude!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
This only aggravated the boy more, causing him to roughly shove Hermione to the ground. A large purple bruise already appearing on her arm. He advanced on Draco. "You got a problem ass hole??"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah I do! No one treats my love that way!!" Draco said, straightening. The other boy pulled himself up to his full height, 6"5'. He towered over Draco's 6" even.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Listen dude, your LOVE will be permanently hurt if you don't tell me where Emma is RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kurt," Draco started, trying to remain calm.  
  
  
  
Kurt grabbed Draco's arm and twisted it behind his back. "TELL ME!!"  
  
  
  
"We don't know where she is!" Came a soft voice from the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione run! Go get Dumbledore!!" Draco said, writhing in pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh no you don't bitch!!" Kurt screamed as he saw Hermione attempt to pull herself to her feet.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!!!" Kurt screamed, pointing his wand at Hermione. A bright yellow light burst from his wand. She rolled out of the way just as the spell was about to strike her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"BITCH!" He cried, trying again. But she avoided it again. "Fine have it your way!!! IMPERIO!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione was immobilized. She stared at Kurt with blank eyes. She heard a harsh voice in her head, 'Tell me where Emma is now!!'  
  
  
  
  
  
"Emma is-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"NO MIONE DON'T!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's..I don't know.."  
  
  
  
  
  
"DAMMIT! You can't lie under the imperious..SHIT SHIT SHIT!! Oh well.. Finite Incantatum."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione fell to the ground unconscious, an aftereffect of the curse.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mione!!" Draco screamed, trying to get to her but only succeeding in hurting his arm even more.  
  
  
  
"Now for the last time ass hole! Where is Emma??"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Right here." And there she was, standing at the other end of the hall with Fred's arm around her waist.  
  
  
  
Kurt released Draco's arm and ran towards his girlfriend. Draco rushed to see if Hermione was alright.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Back off Jerk wad!!" Emma screamed as Kurt approached her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh but Baby!!! Aren't you happy to see your boyfriend??" He said in that scary voice that was scarily calm while being very very angry.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Actually my boyfriend is right here!" She said calmly, inching closer to Fred.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh really? Says who?" Kurt said, the calmness leaving his tone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Says me!" Fred said bravely.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh you little slut!" Kurt screamed, "He's older than you isn't he?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Only by two years, but true love doesn't recognize age differences."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh really??? Well then, DIE BITCH!" Kurt whipped out his wand and pointed it at her. The expression on his face completely gave away the fact that in mere seconds he was going to Avada her. "Any last requests?"  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Evil evil me!!! 150 reviews gets you another chappie!! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Read? REVIEW!! Luv Emma 


	16. Chp 16: Fighting Our Own Battles

He's Changed By Emma  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Oh Woe is me...I own nothing at all... oh what's a girl to do?  
  
  
  
  
  
Spoilers: Harry Potter and the...Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secret, Prisoner of Azkaban, and the Goblet of Fire.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I heard many a 'kick that Kurt's ass' in all of the reviews, I would just like to say, wow! You guys are really into this. I have a question...do you think this story has gotten better or worse from the beginning? I mean personally I thought the beginning was kind of lame... anyway, here is the next chap. Oh yeah, Sorry for the slight of the mouth in the last chapter. Some one pointed out that Dude doesn't suit Draco. I agree... all I can say is....whoops.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anyhoo...  
  
  
  
  
  
This is dedicated to my cat who is sitting beside me and purring, distracting me from my writing...I love my baby girl! ^_^ Oops, on the chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on He's Changed...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Die Bitch!"  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 16: Fighting Our Own Battles  
  
  
  
  
  
Fred pushed Emma out of the way and glared at Kurt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco walked forward, shoving Hermione toward Emma. "How dare you threaten my best friend you arse!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah leave my girl alone! If you have to kill someone, kill me! I am the one that initiated the romance in the first place!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Emma looked endeared for a moment at the fact that Fred had called her 'his girl'. She then realized that 1) her boyfriend wasn't letting her fight her own battles, and 2) he was about to be killed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright Kurt! Enough is enough! I won't have you threatening me any more!" Emma said standing and shoving Fred out of the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And you Draco! I can help too! I am NOT A HELPLESS LITTLE FRAIL GIRL! I AM WOMAN HEAR ME ROAR!" She blushed when everyone just stared at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione!" Draco said through gritted teeth, putting his hand gently yet firmly on her shoulder, "I don't think now is the time for one of your feminist movements! We don't need a Society for the Protection of Women's Rights right now!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione folded her arms in front of her and stuck her tongue out at Draco. "Anything you can do I can do better! I can do anything better than you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No you can't!"  
  
  
  
"Yes I can!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Prove it!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright!" Hermione pulled his face towards hers and kissed him more passionately than anyone had ever kissed him before. Her tongue soon battling it out with is. And as suddenly as she had kissed him, she pulled away with a smug look on her face. "Well? Think you can beat that??" She asked with Draco's drawl, the smirk widening as she saw his dumbfounded face. One filled with pure pleasure.  
  
  
  
  
  
It disappeared as he too smirked, his drawl returning after months of sincerity. "Easily!" (a/n I see you all! Smiling, yes not all of Draco's bad boy self is gone. Ooh, I love his drawl. D.M: you do do you? E: Why yes, yes I do! ^the following has been censored by the author as a) she doesn't want her love life displayed on ff.net, and b) ff.net banned NC-17 ;) ^ E: Wow! D.M.: still love the drawl? E: Oh but of course *leans in for another smooch *)  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco grabbed her and dipped her backwards. He gently put his mouth on hers and increased the pressure by the second. He softly pried her lips apart and licked the inside of her sweet mouth. He savored the sweet, sweet taste of his beloved.  
  
  
  
  
  
They were rudely interrupted by the sound of a thud and the scrannling of two males. "STOP YOU ANIMALS!" Emma shrieked in terror. Everyone froze.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who do you mean? Us the fighters? Or the make-out king and queen over there?" He said, jerking his head in the direction of the two shocked love birds who had their hands dangerously close to the hems of their shirts. (a/n don't worry, pg-13 all the way.although they go farther in pg-13 movies...sorry back to fic)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Umm...I can't remember... why don't you all stop?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"NO!" They all shouted so hard she was blown backwards. Draco attacked Hermione's mouth again, as Fred went for Kurt's gut.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why do I even bother?" Emma said, rubbing her side from where she fell.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait a second." Hermione said, pulling away from Draco's hot kiss. She noticed as if for the first time the two fighters. "Oh my god! Draco get in there and break it up!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco mock saluted and said, "Will do!" He pounced upon the two and attempted to pry them apart.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I said it before and I'll say it again! C-H-I-C-K-E-N! Whoops, I meant DIE BITCH!" Kurt yelled, his wand back to being pointed at Emma.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh can it Kurt! Try another tact! That didn't go over all that well the FIRST time you tried that. I mean honestly, the whole 'Die Bitch' is a little over used, no?" Hermione asked, tilting her head inquisitively to one side.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why oh why can't I just fight my own battles? Am I not qualified enough or something?" Emma asked sorrowfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh darlin' it's not that your not qualified enough, it's that your weak! And pathetic! And worthless! But damn sexy! Listen bitch, I'll forgive you if you'll come back to me...if not, your boyfriend here dies...Well? What'll it be? Me? Or the boy...choose him and he dies... So darlin'...your decision? Which'll it be..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmm...let's see...Fred live and me be miserable...or me be happy and devastated because you kill my boyfriend...what a hard decision! I know! I'll pick Fred live DUH!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No Emma! I don't want you to be so miserable, even if I have to die, I want you happy. I love you!" Fred said, taking her hands in his, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But I couldn't bear it if you died! I am doing this for you my love! Please understand that..." She said as she pecked him softly on the cheek and solemnly over to Kurt's waiting form.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I see you've made the right decision. And now Fred, you kissed my girl, that is cause for death! Bye bye!" Kurt said, raising his wand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"BANG!"  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n I was OH so tempted to leave you guys here...  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
The door to a nearby broom closet burst open and two lovers sprawled onto the floor. George and Katie stood and brushed themselves off and straightened their clothing. They then noticed ten eyes staring at them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my god there's two of them!" Kurt cried in confusion. George had walked over, a question clear on his face, 'What's going on?'. The twins just happened to have been wearing the exact same thing that fateful evening.  
  
  
  
  
  
He saw the wand pointed right at his brother. "Oh god, your going to kill him aren't you?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you captain obvious!" Kurt said, malice filled his deep voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh no you don't!" George grabbed Fred's arms and danced with him around and around in circles, thoroughly confusing Kurt as to which twin was which.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ummm....ok...who is who now?!?!" Hermione asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh who cares!" Draco pulled Hermione into yet another passionate kiss. She pushed him away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No! Not now, we have to help them!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh fine...but later! Remember your promise!"  
  
  
  
"FINE! NOW GO HELP SAVE PEOPLE! GO!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Draco whipped out his wand and shouted, "Expellariums!" Kurt's wand flew to Draco's hand, he tossed it to Hermione who caught it swiftly. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" He grew stiff as a board and clattered to the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now why didn't I think of that??" Emma said smacking her forehead as she ran towards her love.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh Emma!" Fred cried, scooping her into his arms in a loving, passionate embrace. They kissed one another happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok guys get a room!" The others cried, after multiple kicks to Kurt's side.  
  
  
  
  
  
The two lovebirds were blissfully unaware of the frustrated youths. They threw up their hands in defeat and stalked off in their separate directions, leaving the lovers to deal with the frozen bastard.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione snuggled closer into Draco's strong arms. "Mmm, I wish we could stay this way forever...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But we can't, you know that! We have school. I mean Potions starts in a half an hour."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?! Do my ears deceive me? Hermione Granger refusing to go to class? Sure it's potions but..refusing to go to class??! Tsk tsk miss Granger!" Draco said smirking, drawling out the miss Granger.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know it's strange....but I missed that drawl, and that smirk, especially when they aren't being focused towards me in a negative way."  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco kissed the top of her beautiful head. "I know darling, have I ever told you how sorry I am for all of that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah....but I can never hear it too much. All of that mudblood stuff hurt. Although it really seemed to irk Ron more than it bugged me. I don't know why though, I guess cause I never really understood how someone as handsome as you could be so cruel...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Handsome as me? Don't make me blush!" He drawled, swooping down on her lush lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
They sighed and dissolved into each other. Each blissfully enjoying the pure love they felt for one another.  
  
  
  
  
  
No one, not even Trelawney could have predicted what came next. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N That was the end of this fic. Sequel? Review review review! Omg I am so happy that that is over!! I know I am going to write a sequel....probably w- a-r. Ooops, I've said too much. Anyway I really really hope you guys enjoyed this fic. I enjoyed writing it. I will probably wait about a week or so before starting the sequel.  
  
  
  
  
  
I want to thank every reviewer now.  
  
  
  
  
  
I would like to thank.......  
  
  
  
  
  
QueenOrange4 , Black Rein, AlyBaby, SuckerForRomance, krisis81, animegirl- mika, TFG, CrimsonFirebolt, queen of the clarinets, dork4life53, Akuma Kanada no Tenchi, Akili, Angela, PhsycoJo, Bethany, Elisha, Nise, Gryfindoia, Emma, dracoluva99, and last but not least KAOS.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you guys so much for reading and staying with my fic through the ups and downs, the writers blocks, and the not posting quick enough.  
  
  
  
  
  
My Final thoughts,  
  
  
  
Review and tell me how you a)liked the fic and b) what i should write in the sequel.  
  
  
  
  
  
And watch Friends and Will and Grace tonight (Thursday, November 7th, 2002 cause they are 40 mins long!!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh and chamber of secrets opens in 8 days!! *runs around screaming happily* *clears throught* Nyway, for more of my madness be sure to check out my newest D/Hrm story: "Will Things Ever Be The Same Again".  
  
  
  
  
  
Also keep checking back here or on my profile because I will post a link to the sequel eventually here k?  
  
  
  
Anyway, Ciao!  
  
  
  
Luv Always,  
  
  
  
~*~Emma~*~  
  
  
  
|  
  
  
  
|  
  
  
  
|  
  
  
  
|  
  
  
  
|  
  
  
  
|  
  
  
  
|  
  
  
  
|  
  
  
  
|  
  
  
  
|  
  
  
  
|  
  
\/ Click and review! 


End file.
